After the Catch: Caught!
by Teya.J
Summary: Deadliest Catch Fanfiction: Who knew that writing stories about a reality TV show could lead to you being caught out by the stars! And what if the girls who wrote them weren't the only ones who ended up being caught in something bigger in the process! Multiple pairings, semi-AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story - other then Anne. I only own part of the other characters as they are based on real people and have their own lives and stories to tell, if they wish to tell it. I thank them for allowing me to hijack their lives and manipulate them to fit the story. I am not associated with Deadliest Catch or Discovery Channel in anyway…..no matter how much I wish I was and no copyright is intended to be claimed by me. Thanks to the girls (you know who you are) that helped with naming things and the like. All email addressess and web domains are fake as well as the twitter handles.

Note: So i'm having a stab at the DC challenge - What if they were caught out by the captains that they were writing about them? Also i've had to change some of the address formats since won't allow the multiple changes i've made.

* * *

**Chapter One**

It had been a hard Opilio season due to all the ice that pushed the boats off the crab grounds. Many of the boats had returned to Dutch Harbor and tied up until the grounds had cleared, with the exception of a couple of boats who Sig thought that were nuts to be going out in those conditions. He was sitting in his nice warm home office idly browsing on-line for things to say at Jake's wedding that was coming up soon, after all he was officiating the wedding and he didn't want to look like an idiot.

While looking at some overly cheesy wedding site his phone beeped signalling that he had a message, which turned out to be from his brother Edgar. He quickly picked up the phone as it beeped for a second time as another message came through. He wasn't overly happy that his brother was talking to him at the moment, they had yelled at each other the day before, but anything would be better then looking up wedding stuff for a wedding that wasn't even for his immediate family.

'Junior just sent me this. Not sure if I should be disturbed, find this hilarious or what. Look for any with your name. -E.' Said the first message. Sig raised his eyebrow at the first message and then found a link to a website on the other. Sig shrugged his shoulders, after all anything was better then wedding stuff, even if it was from his brother and so he carefully typed the address into the address bar and hit enter. Sig was half expecting another gossip site from Jake via Edgar, and what was showing was definitely not a gossip site.

For there near the centre left of the page was a small Deadliest Catch logo/still from when the _Wizard_ was the boat that finished the introduction sequence and the title "Deadliest Catch Fic Archive"

"What the fuck?" was the first thought that went through his head as he read the description of the page. '_A place where one can easily find all Deadliest Catch fanfictions, instead of combing through search pages upon search pages.'_

"What the fuck is fanfiction?" he grumbled as he quickly flicked through the list looking for his name as Edgar suggested, noticing that it did come up a couple of times. Sig clicked on a link to a story that mentioned his name and began to read what was written. It didn't take long for him to realise that this was a place where fans would post their fantasies.

After spending most of the day reading the stories about himself (he couldn't bring himself to read about his brothers and friends in those kind of situation and dear lord were there some doozies of some plot lines) he finally stopped for a quick bite to eat before returning and continuing where he left off. After coming across a couple labeled "SMUT" he quickly realised what the term actually meant and with a morbid sense of curiosity read through those stories as well. It was addictive in a slightly sick way, but some of the stories were rather good, however many were unfinished.

Two days later, and lack of sleep, Sig had finally managed to finish reading the majority of the stories that were written about him. He shut down the computer and went to have a short power nap, since it 1.30pm in Seattle and he'd been awake for nearly 30 hours (having only had a short nap just after he started reading). He was going to have to talk to Junior about his discovery.

* * *

On the other side of the world a young woman was just pulling into the car park at university when her phone went off. Pulling the hand break up and switching off the engine she grabbed her bag and dug through the seemingly vast expanse to find her phone. She finally found the sneaky phone which was hiding in the corner of her bag under he notes for lab and pulled it out only to find a text message from one of her classmates saying that classes had been cancelled for the day due to an another incident in the labs and they weren't sure that they were going to be opened again.

The woman slumped in her seat and sighed. This was getting ridiculous and at this rate she would never finish her course, which she was due to complete this year. Anne had been studying for the past seven years at university trying to get her Master degrees in Marine Biology and Biochemistry however at the beginning of every new year it seemed that one of the new agriculture students decide to blow up the labs with their fertiliser "experiments" which causes the lab to be shut down for a couple of months each year. If only she had known this before accepting to do her studies at this particular university she would have declined and have gone to Sydney to study instead.

Now finding herself with time on her hands Anne restarted the car to head back to her unit and get started on writing up her masters thesis. As she was making her way back out of the campus she instead began to ponder what her friends were doing on-line. It would be early to mid afternoon over there where they lived right now and she hadn't yet caught up with what they were doing. Finally after the twenty minute drive she pulled up in her driveway and turned off the car, quickly getting out and closing the door, eager to get inside and see what new gossip she had missed out on over the night.

Anne had discovered the group of friends while she was searching for information for one of her earlier assessments a few years before hand. She had been studying the different species of crabs that lived off the coast of Australia and in her search for the Tasmanian King Crab (which doesn't look anything like the Alaskan King Crab) she come across the television show _"Deadliest Catch"_ and had quickly found a major interest in the show, and not just from a scientific stand point. She had developed an interest in the men that fished for the crab and subsequently found fanfiction.

Finally settling into her small single bedroom unit Anne turned on her computer and loaded twitter and caught up with all of the news from her friends in the States and Europe. Anne greeted her friends and settled in and began chatting with them, forgetting about working on her Master's thesis. It was a couple of hours later that she remembered that she had yet to check her emails since she was waiting to hear from a couple of projects about research positions.

AHever: _I'll be right back, got to check my emails. Waiting to hear back from a couple of places._

BStark: _What you waiting on?_

AHever: _I'll let you know when they turn up. ;)_

Anne opened her email program and waited as the messages downloaded into her respective email accounts. Plural, since she had work emails, university emails and spam email accounts it took a few minutes for all to download but when she was done she received a surprise as the two email addresses she was waiting on had finally turned up in her inbox. Anne took a deep breath before opening the first email and by the time she finished she was almost bouncing in her chair in excitement. She quickly tweeted to the girls what was going on.

AHever: _They're here! Both of them! Will be a moment! One is definitely good news, checking other one now._

Anne ignored her iPad that was beeping at her with each new tweet the girls were posting in response to her post as she read over the other email. Anne couldn't believe what she was reading, both research projects wanted her to work with them. She quickly placed the laptop and almost ran to the fridge to grab the bottle of celebratory vodka and a can of cola she had stashed away for this very occasion. She poured herself a glass and sat back down at the computer. Anne didn't care that it was still early in the day, she deserved the drink.

AHever: _Oh hell yeah! Both emails are definitely good news!_

DiMon: _What is it? Tell momma! We dying here._

MayNea: _What's going on? What's happened?_

AHever: _Just got two emails for different research positions for my next possible thesis. Been accepted into both! So excited!_

After a round of congratulations from all the girls and asking when she leaves one of the girls asked where Anne where she would be going for both.

AHever: _One is in Antarctica. There's a major ecological change causing the King Crabs to come up the shelf and I wanna check it out. Its one(1)_

AHever: _(2) year of field research at least. The other you gals are NEVER gunna guess. . . Lol_. There was a moment of twitter excitement by the girls as they discussed the news of the possibility of Anne heading to Antarctica for a year but it was all stopped when Ange.L piped up as she realised where Anne may also be headed.

Ange.L: _No Fucking way! You can't be serious._

AHever:_ I am. :) _Anne sat back and watched as the girls got themselves all in a twitter and she just sat and watched the fall out while drinking her celebratory vodka, laughing as she imagined them running around like headless chickens.

AHawk:_ What? Where you going?_

DiMon:_ Don't leave us hanging! WHERE!_

SidNi:_ What did you figure out Ange.L? Where she going?_

Rose.W:_ No! Am I thinking what I think you're thinking Ange? DM'd you! QUICK!_

Ange.L:_ Rose.W Yup! That's what I'm thinking. _

Rose.W:_ Oh my God! NO FREAKING WAY! _

_BStark, DiMon, MayNea, MKanin, SidNi & AHawk: WHERE!_

AHever:_ Okay, okay settle down! I'll tell you. It's part of the pacific ocean. It's over a million square miles of the worlds most violent and (1)_

AHever:_ (2) unpredictable waters and home of the deadliest catch, Alaskan Crab._ Anne sat and waited with glee to see their reactions when they figured out where she could be going. And she wasn't disappointed. Once they figured out that she could be headed up to the Bering Sea the congratulations started and so did the comments about catching a crab captain. The conversation also turned around and asked if she was going to visit with the tweetettes before, during or after the research period.

AHever:_ As much as I'd like to go to the , Antarctica is where I want to be. It's a more immediate study, it has to be done NOW. (1)_

AHever:_ (2) __We need to know what the king crab are doing down there and why they are moving so fast after tens of 1000's of years of not being there._

AHever: _(3) Besides, you never know, my research in Antarctica could lead me to do studies in the . ;)_

There was another flurry of tweets from the girls and Anne answered as best she could. After a few minutes the girls attention was diverted to another topic and Anne smiled as they talked about CatchCon and the fact that it wasn't being held this year. Anne was disappointed that it wasn't on as this would have been the year she could have gone if at all, since it seems like she could be spending the next twelve months in Antarctica there was not going to be a lot of time or places to socialise down there.

After a couple of hours the girls settled down, the subject of trips and holidays put into the back of their minds and the girls disappeared one by one as they went to bed leaving Anne alone to her thoughts. She had to decide what to do in regards to her studies, since it would be make or break for her career and would get her out of the labs at the university (which now were back under repairs). Anne printed out the details of the research programs and started to write a pro/con list for working with both programs. Eventually Anne gave up and opened up her word program to work on her thesis however when she opened the program a recovered document opened instead of a blank one and she read over the words on the screen, her mind filling with ideas and plots for a new story.

While Anne was a fan of the show and the writings of the girls that she spoke to everyday on twitter, she had never really ventured out into writing her own fanfiction before. At least, she had never shown anyone her stories before. Anne didn't believe that she had a talent for creative writing, her mind more analytical and logical then creative, however she finally decided to post one of her short stories that she wrote about the Deadliest Catch captains, in particular about her favourite captain, Sig Hansen. Before she talked herself out of taking the plunge she posted her story anyway, leaving a message for someone to add it to the community before finally starting her thesis work. If only she knew what she was getting into.

* * *

The next evening Sig was sitting at the bar waiting for Jake to turn up. He had finally finished reading all the stories that were on that list that mentioned him, even a new one that had popped up over night. He was thinking about what to do about it, if he should tell Discovery about it but first he had to deal with junior. What Jake had found was a insight into the minds of some of the fans and what they had written, while flattering most of the time, some was quite disturbing and he was quick in learning to steer away from any story that said slash after coming across one with him and Johnathan and Mike Rowe.

Sig looked at his watch, annoyed that Jake was running late and Jake should know better, having worked for him for several years. Sig threw back the rest of his drink after waiting another five minutes for him before getting up and literally bumping into the younger man.

"Junior."

"Sorry Sig. Got stuck in traffic after being forced into last minute cake shopping." Sig raised an eyebrow and sat back down.

"Right. Your shout now since I had to wait for you to get your rear into gear and failed to contact me to let me know you were going to be late."

"Sorry Sig, Vodka and sprite?"

"Just coke please." Sig waited for Jake to come back from the bar, even though he was getting antsy. Finally Jake returned with the drinks and even a small bag of nuts. Sig just raised an eyebrow, but said nothing about the nuts. "So Jake. I'm cutting through the pleasantries here since I've had to wait for a while. What the hell was that link you sent to Edgar?"

"The link?" said Jake, slightly puzzled as to what his boss meant before it finally clicked. "Oh you mean the story link. Uh, well, I was kinda bored and over looking at wedding stuff - god there is so much frilliness going on I was going crazy - so I Googled my own name and typed in fan afterwards, just to see what would happen and as I was typing fan, Google suggested fanfiction. So I said 'hey why not' and that site popped up. Sent the link to Edgar and then, yeah."

Sig said nothing, just taking another sip of his coke and waited for Jake to say something else.

"Honestly that's all."

"Junior, do you know what this all means?" Jake shook his head. "While its flattering that there are women, well I assume that the majority of them are women - I don't think I could stomach the idea of men writing that sort of thing - who are out there fantasizing about us, the legal shit storm that would happen if it got out and some of these stories are taken as fact would be almost catastrophic. We need to tell the others so they can have a look and then we would need to decide as a group what to do about it."

"Can you just let it slip by Sig? After all they aren't doing any harm really."

"Sorry Junior. I can't let it go like this, the others need to decide as well." Sig grabbed the drink and drank the rest before pulling out his phone and messaging all the guys to meet up the next day.

* * *

Anne had finally finished working on her thesis for the day. It was getting late and she had worked throughout the entire day, only stopping to order take out for dinner and the necessary bathroom breaks. Her email had pinged once or twice but she ignored them for the most part, just wanting to get on with her work. Now that she had finished for the evening she had a chance to check them. Other then the daily emails from various places there was also one from her twitter friend Diane.

**From: **Di (Di(a)squeemail .com)

**To: **Anne.H (anne.h(a)ums. edu. au)

**Subject: **New exclusive DC website & email address

**Message:**

Hey Twitterina's

Just letting you all know my new email address and the new website for our little coven. It's password locked so only those who we give the password to can get in. ;) Finally got my Daniel to get the last of the whatever he ahd to do to get it working done (so glad he works for my cookin'!) So the site is called "Catchbook" and he even set it up so that we can all have our own email addresses! I've included the links below so you can all check it out. Looks awesome. Our email server/client/domain thing is **squeemail.** Lol!

I better see ya'll there!

Di

P.S. Password is 'badasscrab'

Anne clicked the link which took her to the new site and noticed that it was very well set out. It had pages set aside as forums, for fiction that couldn't go onto fanfiction (the ones that were too graphically sexual), a chat room, 'research' pages, a photo gallery and of course the email accounts. Diane's nephew had certainly outdone himself this time. Anne immediately set up an account on the site and started to fiddle around with the profile settings.

After an hour of browsing around the Internet and catching up with everything that was going on in the world, Anne finally called it a night at around 11.30 and headed to bed. Not knowing what was going to be coming in the next few months and how much it would change, not only her life but her friends on twitter lives as well.

* * *

Well, here's a challenge for you all. (especially those on Twitter)...see if you can guess who is who? You will need to look at the names carefully and maybe even sound them out. There is also a story behind each of the names chosen as well as the character names (which won't be fully revealed until maybe the next chapter?) and some wont be easy to guess at all since you will need the full name and the name meanings to get the answers. Oh, and Belle you can't answer!

The names are:  
AHever - Anne Hever (Who ever can guess the references - look to England's Medieval history for the answer - gets a final say in the characters match up)  
BStark -  
DiMon  
MayNea  
Rose.W  
MKanin  
Ange.L  
SidNi  
AHawk


	2. Chapter 2

Congrates to IrishCaptain for guessing who was who. I was obviously not tricky enough. Lol.

**Challenge:** Go back through Chapter One and find the truths in the tale. Try to figure out what is actually real, what has really happened - and a BIG hint - don't worry about the Sig parts. There are a couple of them and if anyone can guess the one that is in my head - again Belle, you can't answer that specific truth but can try to find the rest - I shall have to try to think of something as your reward, maybe an early meeting?

* * *

**Chapter Two**

It was the Saturday after Junior has sent Edgar the message about the website who then forwarded the email onto Sig. Sig was waiting at his place, pottering around making sure things were ready - beer in the fridge, his chocolates hidden from Edgar and that there was plenty of food out for the army that was coming and invading his house for the afternoon. Well, it wasn't quite an army more like a small gathering of hungry crabbers. Sig had messaged those who seemed to crop up the most on the site as well as the other captains who weren't listed due to the fact that they are on the show and should have a say in the decision as well.

He didn't have to wait long before the doorbell rang before his brothers Edgar and Norman entered without waiting for their brother to open the door and headed straight to the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"Hey Sig, how long till the others get here?"

"Not long now. They should be here soon." He answered Edgar.

"So who we waiting on?" asked Norman, as he settled into the armchair that he normally sat in.

"We're waiting on John, Andy and Scott Hillstrand, Mikey, Jake and Josh, Junior - Scott, not our Jake, Keith and Elliot. I'm actually hoping that they did their homework for the first time ever."

The brothers made idle chatter about what the rest of the plan for the opie season would be when they headed back up to Alaska and after about ten minutes of such talk the doorbell rang, well not so much rang but exploded into a loud symphony of noise as whoever was on the other side of the door was purposely trying to piss Sig off. He assumed it was John and he wasn't wrong - at least he was only partly wrong. It wasn't just John who was standing on his doorstep but the rest of the group. Sig assumed that the waited for the others to show up before deciding to announce that they are here. He was slightly suspicious though, they were up to something but he didn't know what yet.

Sig got everyone settled into his living room, the younger ones sitting on the floor since he had run out of lounges and wasn't inclined to go and get the chairs from the dining room.

"I'm going to cut to the chase here cause I know you are all planning something and I don't want to be involved or my house to be trashed - again." Sig looked and glared at John and Andy who had trashed his house once before after one too many beers during a Forth of July celebration. "So I hope you did you homework 'cause we got a situation on our hands."

* * *

Marietta was sitting at her computer fiddling around with the new site that Diane had sent her. She quickly found the others who had already signed up, which wasn't that hard as they were the only ones with a password, and added them as friends. After filling in her profile she headed over to the chat room and noticed that Trixie was on. The two women started talking about how their day had been. Mari owned and operated a wildlife sanctuary in Washington state and was always looking after several different animals at a time, making sure they were healed before being relocated back out in the wild. As well as tending to injured wildlife Mari was also an Arabian horse breeder and a former barrel racer and while she still competed in the local races she no longer competed on the national stage as it was getting to hard to find funds to keep travelling to the arenas.

"Lol, I don't know Trix, you'd have to talk to Ange about that, she'd have all the information on it." Said Mari in response to a question Bellatrix, also known as Trixie, had asked.

"I know, I just, I don't know, horses freak me out a bit I guess. I'm nervous about this shoot to be honest."

"Don't be, you'll be fine. When you heading down this way next?"

"Dunno, could be a while. Just started working at the gym as a personal trainer to get some extra income. I was planning to hit Seattle in May or June though, I'm supposed to have a shoot down there, if the contract doesn't fall through that is." Trixie wrote back.

"When you do come down, let me or Rose know. You can stay with one of us. We might not be in Seattle itself but your more then welcome to have a bed here if you need it. I'll introduce you to Constellation. Hopefully he can help you get over your fear of horses. He's very good mannered and patient, which is one of the reasons why he is one of our premier studs."

"I plan to stay as far away from horses as I can after this shoot. Thanks though. I'll have to wait till Ange comes on to talk to her I guess."

"Lol, alright. Just letting you know that you have a bed here if you need it." It was at that moment when Ava came into the chat room.

"What else would you need a bed for other the the horizontal tango?" Mari laughed out loud at Ava's comment. Trust Ava to not read the sentence properly after turning up.

"Hey Ava. Just saying that Trixie can stay here if she needs to, offers open to you as well."

"Trust you to make a completely innocent comment dirty Ava. *shakes head*" said Trixie.

"Awe, but you wouldn't love crazy me otherwise."

"How'd the team go today? When is their next game?" asked Mari.

"Yeah training was good. We have a couple of recovering players at the moment. The next game is this weekend actually. It's also one of the last games before the finals and national selection for the World Cup." Answered Ava.

"That's awesome Ava!" typed Trixie. "Good luck!"

"Yeah, we're hoping for a good result. Williams is still out though, he was one of our best players. Tore a hamstring last week. Still I'm hoping that either Michaels or Davidson are selected 'cause then I'll get to travel with them!"

"That would be so cool! Do you know where you'd be headed?" asked Marietta. Looking over at the clock on the wall she noticed that it was nearly time for her to get the bread and pastries out of the oven.

"Not sure off the top of my head. Italy I think. I'll have to double check."

"Hey girls, I'll be back in a minute I just got to get the goodies out of the oven for the handlers. Gimmie 15 mins or so yeah?" Mari didn't even wait for the girls to type back, as the timer above her stove started to beep signalling that she had moments before her oven decided it wanted to scorch her hard work, as her oven was on the fritz and was constantly changing temperature from too hot to too cold and either not cooking or over cooking her meals. Mari managed to get to the kitchen in time and was able to save her food before the oven made it inedible. She left the loaf of bread out to cool down while she plated up the pasties for the handlers.

After delivering her pastries to the men outside and having a quick chat to them to make sure that everything was okay, she went back to her computer. When she looked back into the chat room she noticed that the other girls had turned up.

"Sorry, had to go check the oven. Bread and pastries made it out alive. I REALLY need a new oven. What'd I miss?"

* * *

Ange was relaxing at her house in Florida with a bottle of favourite beer after finishing pre-trial testing on her car. Daytona was getting close and she wanted the car to be in top condition - no less then perfect would do. She had seen what could happen if the cars weren't properly maintained the risk of a serious accident occurring increased and with that the likelihood of death increasing as well. During Ange's racing career she had had several brushes with death but that is what made her heart race and and gave her the high that she was after.

Ange turned on the laptop and headed over to the new site that Diane had sent and noticed that Ava, Marietta and Bellatrix had already been chatting and noticed that Mari had disappeared for a bit. Ange started chatting with the Ava and Trixie as the other girls slowly came on-line.

"Yeah things have been crazy. Been trying to negotiate a deal with a client which I'm hoping we get." Typed May. Ange remembered that May had said before that she was the head event coordinator for one of the theatres in Chicago and that she was also the tour manager for Maddison's band.

"Oh? Can we know who is coming?" typed Ange, as she took a sip of her beer.

"Not at this stage, but I will definitely let you guys know when its all confirmed." She answered. "I'm sure you guys would love to come to the show. You can crash at my place for the night or two or we can rent out the penthouse rooms at the one of the luxury hotels and live it up like the stars. Maybe stay at the _Trump_ or the _Peninsula_."

"Oooo! I've stayed at the _Peninsula _before and it was amazing! Wasn't in the penthouses though but still! It was really nice. I'd stay there again." Typed Diane.

"Lol, we will have to see what happens. We have to secure the show first but you guys will definitely be the first people I tell about it. You will enjoy it, I know you will."

"It would be so much fun! Can you imagine the ten of us together? I don't know if any hotel would ever have us back! I know there are a couple I've been banned from!" typed Ange as she remembered the time when her and her former racing partner had practically demolished the room they were staying in for one of their races. And it wasn't just because of the amount of alcohol they had consumed. Back then her and her racing partner were also an item and had been a little more then enthusiastic in confirming their relationship that night. They had somehow even managed to actually break the bed as well as keep the neighbours up with the noise they were making, even making enough noise that the manager of the hotel had to come up and use the master key to the room to get in. Ange was pretty sure that the manager was never going to forget that night.

"I agree it would be awesome! It'd depend on what was on and when it was. I kinda need to save up for my Masters project now. I'm seriously considering selling my stuff or moving my stuff back to my parents place while I am away. No bills that way." Typed Anne.

"Have you decided where you are going to go?" asked Sidra. Ange was surprised to see Sidra on-line. Sidra was the CEO of her local Baptist hospital in Mississippi and normally didn't have time to come on-line to chat with the girls.

"Not yet. Lol, I only found out yesterday! I've still got a bit of time before I have to decide what I am going to do." Answered Anne.

"Who wants to place bets on where Anne goes?" typed Maddi. Maddison was the resident lucky charm. It seemed that whatever she did or wanted happened and it was a fool who would bet against her. Ange clearly remembered the time that she and Maddi had gone to the casino nearby the race track and won a fair amount of money, enough that the establishment thought that she was cheating and were asked to leave. Maddi had tripled Ange's winnings from her race earlier that day in Talladega.

"If you are hosting then I'll place a bet, but if you are in I'm not betting against you!" typed Ange laughing at the memories of their time together in Alabama.

"Sure, I'll host." Typed Maddison. "Bets start at $10. What are the choices again Anne?"

"Antarctica and the Bering Sea. I don't know why you are betting. I haven't decided anything yet and it could be a little while before I do." Typed Anne.

"Doesn't matter." Wrote Rose. "It gives us something to do."

"What about the bet we have going about Ange? I thought that was still going. Why do you have to bet on me?"

"Cause we all forgot about that one." Said Maddison.

"Why'd you have to bring that up Anne?" typed Ange, hiding her face in her hands. She remembered that bet clearly and was hoping that the others had forgotten completely.

"50 bucks that Anne goes to Antarctica!" typed May.

"50?! Are you mad May? Put me down for 20 to Antarctica." Wrote Diane.

"20 to Antarctica as well Maddi!" Sidra typed.

"You can't be serious? Guys I haven't a clue what I want to do!" said Anne and Ange could easily imagine the frustration she would be feeling. Normally Ange was they one they all bet on doing something, not Anne.

"That's the point!" Maddi responded. "You choose and the winners get the prize! Who else wants to bet? Trixie? Ange? Mari? Rose? Ava? You girls in?"

"Mari is still in the kitchen I think." Typed Trixie "and put me down for 20 to Antarctica!"

"Done!" said Maddi, Ange could easily imagine Maddi with her little black betting book out writing everything down. Maddi carried that book everywhere with her.

"10 for me to the Bering." Ava said.

"Same for me." Typed Rose.

"30 for me for Bering." Typed Ange.

"Awesome guys so when Mari gets back we will be done with the bets. Normal rules apply. All bets are final. Winnings will be added to our fictional pool of money."

"Heehee! How much is that worth now?" wrote Diane.

"Jackpot for the end of the year is up to around a three or four thousand now. Gimme a minute and I'll give you the numbers." Typed Maddi. The girls had a fictional betting pool which ended every year on New Years Eve. The winner would get to choose their prize while the chumps would be forced to be the winners servant for the next month.

"Sorry, had to go check the oven. Bread and pastries made it out alive. I REALLY need a new oven. What'd I miss?" typed Mari as she returned to the conversation.

"Just taking some bets on Anne. Antarctica or Bering Sea? $10 gets you in." Typed Rose.

"Hmmm… 30 for the Bering I think. Normal rules?"

"Yup! Maddi's working out the pool at the moment." Typed Ange, taking another sip of her drink which was now starting to get warm. After getting the numbers, it wasn't long before the girls started to talk about their favourite topic, Deadliest Catch.

"Hey did you guys see the new story up in the community the other night? Wonder who it is?" typed Ava. "They have a good writing style. Shame it was only a one shot though."

"You mean the one about Sig?" wrote May. "That was Anne! Seems like our baby girl is finally growing up! *wipes fake tears away*"

"Hey! I resent that! I may be the youngest but that doesn't mean that I am the baby!" typed Anne.

"I think it does! Lol." Typed Trixie.

"You're so mean Trix! I'll have to write a one-shot of you and the Seatroll!" wrote Anne. Ange nearly spat out her drink in laughter. It was a good threat, since no one wanted to be paired with Keith in any story that they wrote. The light hearted jesting at each other continued throughout the evening as the girls continued chatting, not having any idea what as currently happening in a lounge room in Seattle.

* * *

"I'm not sure that is the best of ideas Jake." Said Andy from his place on the couch. "It would only encourage them more. Sig's right we should let Discovery know, if they don't know already."

"Think of it this way. If this is what they are writing, and some of it is pretty raunchy, imagine what they would actually be like in person?" said Jake. "I know some of it is not real, but imagine the hot and imaginative sex we'd be getting if we were to meet these girls." The guys were quiet for a moment as each imagined what it would be like to have women who would fill their fantasies.

"Still, we need to let Discovery know." Said Sig.

"No we don't." Said Scott Campbell Jr. "If we tell Discovery then the stories would disappear. I've already seen mentions of stories that had vanished due to a 'scare'. Something about Edgar and a slave Princess Leia costume."

"I looked everywhere for that! I couldn't find it." Said Edgar. "I wish I could have read it. Supposedly it was supposed to be real dirty."

"I say we need to meet these girls. We need to get on their good sides. From what I can gather from their stories you've all spoken about, if they are real or not, they are all over the country - some even overseas. It would be hard to get them all together at the same time." Said John from his spot next to Andy.

"Catchcon." Said Josh, as if that would solve all their problems.

"Not on this year due to the ice. Maybe one of the Captain's Tour stops? Have Sig, John and Andy get the lowdown on the girls before we meet them all in person." Said Mike. "We don't want to get involved with the crazy ones again." Mike shuddered as he remembered a woman who had tried to go out with him just to get to John.

"Yeah but how are we going to make sure that all of them are at the same show?" asked Scotty Hillstrand. "As you said some of them may even be overseas."

"Someone needs to gain their trust and break through into their little group. I think one of them mentioned that they are on twitter." Said Josh. "I'll find out and see if I can get into their little group." Josh turned on his phone and went to the fanfiction website and created an account. While he was doing that the others were discussing the benefits and downfalls over doing something like this. The group was divided on what to do.

"Look we won't be on Discovery forever so they can't control our every move. Sig, Andy and I have already threatened to leave and we even started up our own tour in which Discovery won't get any money out of. What's one more thing? Chances are that Discovery is already aware of these people and just haven't told us." Said John. "We don't need to be babied. We are grown men and can make our own decisions." The group of men agreed which what John said before they were interrupted by Josh.

"Found one! AHawk on twitter - adding her now." He said. "Lets hope she can lead us to the mother load."

"So now that we have found them what are we going to do. We all can't just add them on twitter right away, they will know something is going on." Said Andy.

"What if we do it one by one. Add one every few days or so, or when we get back to Dutch? We slowly infiltrate the group and learn all we can about them." Said Scotty.

"Looks like that is going to be a little harder then we think guys." Said Josh, looking up from his phone. "They now have a locked website."


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is Chapter 3. It took a little to get writing, I've been a little busy over the last few weeks. I hope you enjoy it regardless. **

**Just a reminder that I own nothing but the plot, some characters and only half own some others and don't own/associate with ANY DC guys...much to my dismay.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

A few days later Diane was sitting at the desk in her office, staring at the pile of paperwork that awaited her. Somehow over the weekend it multiplied and she was not happy about it. It seemed that whenever she was able to take a weekend off for herself her work was somehow able to breed like rabbits, she wasn't sure how it was able to but she knew that somewhere in her office the paperwork did breed.

Sighing Diane picked up the file off the top of the pile with two fingers holding it away from her as it was a dirty sock.

"Urgh! Why did I decide to do this? I should have stayed on TV." She said, sighing and placing the offending document on her desk. Staring, or rather glaring, at it for a moment longer and deciding that there was no way that it was going to spontaneously combust and relieve her of her work, she opened the file and begin to read the proposal in front of her. Diane was over reading the proposals since they all said the same thing. Who knew that being a CEO would be so boring?

"'Dear CEO Montanez. My name is blah blah blah and I think I have the best vodka recipe on the planet. Ack!' Why can't people be more imaginative?" Diane ran her fingers through her short brown tresses, reminiscent of her days when she worked with difficult young adults with drug and alcohol addictions before being 'discovered' and becoming a national, and international, celebrity doctor. It wasn't long before she had clients, both legitimate and not, lining up at her practice door trying to book an appointment to see her.

She grew weary of trying to delve into the minds of others and had, on impulse, bought shares in a small alcohol production company, Aqua Vitae Alcohols. It was a family run business from just outside of LA and she had been friends with the original owner ever since she was a young girl. What she didn't know was that the original owner had bequeathed the business to her upon her death instead of her three children, whom she had never met as they were all older then her.

When Diane had inherited the business it had already started expanding into what would become one of America's top producers of Vodka, Rum and Whiskey. An odd combination to produce, but it was the only contribution the three children would make to the business. Naturally the original owners children had contested the will but it was iron clad and the business remained in Diane's more then capable hands.

Diane closed the file and flicked her eyes quickly over the computer screen to her right where her twitter feed was running. She quickly scanned the conversation there before clicking over to the website that her nephew had set up for her and her friends.

"And then, get this, the guy was literally standing over the top of me right, trying to intimidate me and speaking quickly in what I eventually figured out to be Russian trying to get into the venue. So I said all of one word "nyet" and he stopped for a minute before walking away. Serves him right, trying to pull a fast one on me and get into the show." Typed May into the chat box.

"Asshat! Glad you managed to catch him." Typed Rose. "I would have thrown him out on his ass if he did that to me."

"It's not something that happens often, but it does happen. Thank god for basic Russian lessons from my ex! Lol" May answered.

"Who's pushing in on my baby girls?" typed Diane.

"Hey Mama! No one in particular, just some random guy trying to sneak into a show I was organising. Caught him though so it's all good."

"Thats my girl! So how is everyone? Me bored here and wishing people would be more inventive and creative."

"Lol, proposals again huh? I hear you! I'm SO over looking at finance figures for the hospital." Typed Sidra.

"At least yours is for a good purpose. Mama's business keeps yours going! Stupid drunk people. Lol." Typed Rose.

"Hey! No it doesn't! I don't tell those idiots to go an act like those whackos on Jackass, they do that themselves after buying my products. I hold no responsibility for what they do while under the influence of alcohol." Typed Diane, unable to stop the small laugh that escaped her lips.

"We know mama." Typed Rose. "We just messing with you."

"So what else has mama missed out on while looking over these boring proposals?"

"Guess who got a follow request from a crabber." Typed Sidra.

"Who did and who was it?" typed Di, looking quickly through her previous twitter notifications to see if she had one as well.

"Sidra of course! Why else would she mention it? Lol And she was followed by the seatroll!" typed in Rose.

"She lies! Lol I wish it was me though. It was May." Came the quick response from Sidra. "She was followed by MikeF."

"Really? Mike's back on twitterverse? I would have thought that they were all hiding low at the moment with the whole not-fishing/family time going on at the moment." Wrote Diane as she looked over another proposal. She was glad that she was able to multitask.

"Yeah, and it seems that he's not the only one either. Ava was contacted the other day by Josh and Ange was just followed by Andy." Typed May.

"I just got one too!" piped up Mari, who had just come on-line into the chat room. "It was Edgar!" Diane was beginning to get a weird feeling about this situation. Something wasn't right.

"Girls, spread the word to the others. No one, I repeat, no one is to talk on twitter until I give the all clear, if we are going to chat, do it in here. Lock your twitter accounts as well, if they aren't already. Mama's alarms are going off here and I think those boys are up to something."

"What's going on?" typed Anne as she came on-line. "I just came back from a late night study session from campus and was about to head to bed."

"I don't know for sure but I think something crabby is going on. Mama's gunna have to investigate." Typed Sidra.

"Lock your twitter account and try not to talk on it unless you really have too. Especially anything to do with DC." Typed Diane. "Those boys are up to something, they are sending friend requests to us."

"I think you are all overreacting. They are probably just catching up on follow requests or something." Typed Anne. Diane shook her head with a small laugh, even though no one could see it.

"Anne, sweetie, your kinda new to the whole thing here. Things like this don't happen. Not all at once. Sure MikeF and Ed are on all the time and are constantly adding people to their twitter feeds, but Andy and Josh? No. They rarely tweet or add new friends, Andy mostly retweets Time Bandit stuff or his assistant is posting for him. If it were John doing the follow requests I wouldn't be so shocked but Andy? My 'spidey senses' are tingling."

"Mama's right Anne. This isn't normal." Wrote Sidra.

"Well if this isn't normal and they are up to something, wouldn't not chatting on twitter tip them off to the fact that we know they are up to something?" typed Anne. Diane had to pause in her work for a moment. Anne had a point, if the girls stopped chatting then the boys would figure out that they were up to something, if indeed they were up to something.

"Anne has a point girls. So here is what I suggest. We talk very minimally on twitter and we limit our DC discussions. Don't just stop. I'm going to do so digging."

* * *

Scott Campbell Junior was sitting at home relaxing with a drink while the credits rolled on from the movie that he had just finished watching. He couldn't remember what he was watching because he was too busy talking on the phone with Josh. The two had decided that there needed to be another way into the clique that the girls had. Junior thought that the way that the others were going around it would have tipped off the girls already that something was going on. Hence why he was talking to Josh about a second plan.

"Do you think it will work though?" asked Josh. Junior took a sip of his now room temperature beer before answering.

"It'd be better then what they are doing right now I think. I've been watching their twitter feeds closely over the last couple of days and I've noticed something which I'm not sure the others have seen yet." Said Scott, grabbing the remote and finally turning off the movie and its annoying credit music.

"What's that?" was the reply that he received from Josh, followed by the clear sound of a cigarette drag.

"They've almost stopped posting on twitter and I bet you fifty bucks its because of all the activity that we've been doing. It may have spooked them a little."

"Seriously? Only a fifty?" Scott laughed at Josh. "But yeah you are might be right so I am not going to take you up on that offer."

"You sure you don't want to? I know you are a betting man after that one night in Vagas." Laughed Scott.

"Yeah, I'm not gunna risk it. So whose going to do it?"

"I will. I can get online more anyway. So what's it gunna hurt?" said Scott.

"Other then the fact that we could be seriously pissing them off and having them want our guts for garters, not much." Laughed Josh, although they both knew, or at least thought they knew, what they were getting into with this new scheme of theirs.

"So it's a plan then."

"Yeah, let me know how it goes." Said Josh, taking another drag of his cigarette. "I am so glad that I ain't the one doing this." He laughed at the possibilities of what would happen to Scott if the girls found out about what they were doing. As the old saying goes 'Hell hath no fury….like a woman out for revenge'.

"Sure man, I'll keep you up to date. Later man."

"Later." Came the reply before Scott hung up the phone and turned to his computer. He lifted the beer to his lips and tried to have a mouthful, only to find out that the bottle was empty. First things first, he needed alcohol to ensure this plan would work properly, or at least to gather up to courage to do what he planned to do. After gathering the necessary beverage and sitting back at his computer, he opened up his twitter feed as he had done many times before, except this time it wasn't to tweet. He logged out of the page and clicked sign up.

"Full name….. Hmmm this isn't going to be as easy as I thought. Lets see. Sarah? Monica? Rebecca? Mary? Hmmm. Mary is simple enough to remember. Mary….Mary what?" Scott took big sip of his beer, feeling as its icy liquid fingers slid down his throat. "Ah deh! Scott! It can be a last name, and again easy to remember! Mary Scott it is."

After signing up as Mary Scott on Twitter, he opened up his little notebook that he kept beside his computer ever since he was shown the fan fiction site. In it had the names of the twitter handles of each of the girls they were going to target as well as what they thought their pen names were. Each of the captains and deckhands involved in this 'top secret' mission had one and was to jot down any and all information that could get their hands on about the girls. Finding his 'targets' page wasn't that difficult since it was the first page there.

His target: Mkanin. Better known to her friends as Marietta Kanin.

* * *

Maddison hated her day job sometimes. People were so particular about how they wanted things. She guess that she understood after all, one of the first thing people notice about someone was their hair. It was one thing to have a nice simple clean lined, shoulder length bob with a straight edged fringe and long bangs, chocolate locks with just a hint of honey highlights then it was to have a total disaster on her hands - a too short, uneven cut and the honey brown foils came out platinum blonde. Her new assistant hairdresser had given the latter to one of her most influential clients. Granted the young girl was still in school but disasters like this never happened in her salon. The poor assistant had cried when she looked at the disaster she had created.

Maddi spent the rest of the afternoon trying to fix the assistant's mistake, after she promptly fired her. It had put her behind on her other clients but this was a disaster of train wreak proportions and needed to be fixed. Several hours later and her client finally happy with the style, Maddi told her staff that she was going to have a cigarette before she continued with any clients otherwise she was going to go crazy.

Once outside and a little away from the shop Maddi took a seat on one of the benches at the edge of the park, lit up a cigarette and pulled out her phone. It had been buzzing in her pocket constantly since she walked in the door this morning. She assumed that it was her twitter feed going crazy with some news or other, but what she found were over two hundred text messages and another fifty missed calls and twenty something voice mails.

"What the bloody buggering hell is going on?" she stared at the phone. The number wasn't familiar to her at all. Maddi opened up the text messages and she was glad that she was sitting down already. Every single message said the same thing.

'_You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it?_

As soon as Maddi had seen the first message, she knew who had sent the rest of the messages was. Eric, her ex-fiance. Eric was not who he first appeared to be when they met. He was a kind man who had charmed her with his sense of humour and had indulged her love of all things Disney, especially when it came to her favourite movie, Hercules. She had cancelled the wedding only two months before they were due to get hitched because Eric had finally shown his true colours. He was an abusive drunk and dope addict. How Eric had gotten her new number, she didn't know and she was more then just slightly creeped out about it.

'If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that.' Maddi thought, She backed out of the thread and and deleted every single message he had sent. The voice mails would have to wait till after work. She was just about finished her cigarette and was still going through her phone when a man came over to her.

"Hey can I bum one of you?" She knew that voice. Maddi looked up and sure enough she recognised the man in front of her in a heartbeat. He was taller then she remembered he was. She grabbed her cigarette packet out of her apron pocket and handed it over to him, motioning for him to sit down next to her on the bench.

"So what has you this far inland right now? I would have thought you would be still on the coast or something." She asked him, waiting until he had finished clicking the lighter and took a long drag of his cigarette.

"Thought I might come visit the little pixie while I had the chance off work." He said to her, giving her a nudge in the side.

"Pixie? You still going to call me that? Mr. Ridiculously-Tall-Person." She laughed.

"While you are still shorter then me I will forever call you Pixie." He gave her a smirk before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "And you will _always_ shorter then me now."

"Its not my fault that you took after your dad in more ways then you think and grew to be a bear of a man just like he is." Said Maddi, as she poked him in his side with her finger, attempting to make him flinch, with no luck.

"Yeah, just like it is not my fault that all the women still fall at his feet to please him, more so now then ever. By the way, don't bother going back to work, I ducked in there to see if you were in and they said that you were out here. They gave you the rest of the day off, something about someone having a very bad hair day." He told her.

"Thank the gods, that was a disaster I didn't need right now." She sighed and relaxed a bit further into her seat. "So how long you here for this time?"

"Just tonight, Dad wants us back early next week by the current looks of things. We might finally be able to finish what we started."He said, finishing his cigarette. He got up and held his hand out for his friend to help her up.

"Well then, since I now have the rest of the day off work, I think you owe me a new pair of Doc Martins and a trip to the bowling alley. I still have to whip your arse again, Mr. Zack Larson."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

May couldn't believe it. She'd done it. She had actually done it. She secured the not just the show but a pre-show dinner function too as well as ten free passes for her friends. May sat in her office, phone hanging limply in her hand while her mouth opened and closed like a fish as the reality slowly sank in. She quickly replaced the phone and started squealing and bouncing in her chair. The girls were so not going to believe her.

After a few minutes May finally calmed down enough to start thinking about everything she needed to get ready for the stars. Flights, travel, passes, accommodation. Accommodation! The Girls! Where were they going to stay? May knew that her small apartment wouldn't have the room for all ten girls, they would have to stay at a hotel. She thought back to the conversation that they had last week about if the deal went through what they would do. So May looked up the number of the _Peninsula _and dialed the number listed. While she was on it she may as well book suites for the stars as well, can't have them too far away after all.

"Good Morning _Peninsula Hotel_, My name is Amy how can I assist you?" came the voice of a young female, at least she sounded young.

"Good Morning. My name is May Neal. I'm the theatre manager of Illusions Entertainment Centre down on 8th Street. I was looking to book multiple rooms for the performers for one of our upcoming shows." Said May, in her mangers voice, barely managing to contain the fan girl hysteria. She didn't realise how close she was to squeeing.

"Certainly. What dates were you looking at?" asked Amy. May flicked through the options for rooms available on the site while still on the phone.

"I was looking to book for the 22nd and 23rd of July. I would need at least three, maybe four Grand Deluxe Rooms, the Peninsula Suite divided into three rooms, and the Grand Suite divided into two rooms." She knew that the girl on the other end of the line eyes would be bugging out of her sockets. She had to stifle a giggle at the thought. She picked up a pen and wrote down the booking information on a piece of paper, knowing that she would need it for not only the show but for the girls as well.

"C…certainly. I'll check to see if there are rooms available for hire." May could hear the clicking of a keyboard as the girl organised the booking. "It seems that all the rooms are available on that day, would you like me to go ahead with the booking?"

"If you would please." Said May, giving her details as needed, tapping her pen on lightly on the desk while she waited for the booking to be confirmed.

"Your booking has been confirmed. You have four Grand Deluxe Rooms, The Peninsula Suite and the Grand Suite booked for the 22nd and 23rd of July. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes can I also book the Water Tower Park I &II room for a special dinner function for that same night please? At this stage my client has provided me a tentative booking of 100 people for the pre-show dinner function that they wish to put on. I would like to have the dinner on the 22nd if possible, the show being on at Illusions on the 23rd."

"Certainly Ma'am." May cringed at the term. Ma'am. That term made her feel old and she wasn't old!

A few more minutes passed and the bookings were confirmed and May had the function room and the Deluxe rooms billed separately from the penthouse and the Grand Suite. She could write those two off as a tax deduction because she could claim it as a work expense and the other rooms would be billed to her client.

May then pottered around looking for flights for both Ava and Anne, who would have to come from overseas for the event - there was no way that they were going to miss it, even if she had to go over to their respective countries and drag them by their hair to the planes to make sure they would be there. She knew that she didn't really have to worry about Ava deciding not to come over, just mentioning a certain dark haired Harris brother and she would be there in a heartbeat if she could. And since May was paying for it, she knew that Ava wouldn't miss it for the world. Her real concern was Anne.

Anne was a wild card. May was the first to admit that she didn't know much about the woman on the other end of the twitter feed. She knew that Anne was a studying a double masters in Marine Biology and Biochemistry at a small university south of Sydney, which was one of the reason she found the coven and that she was actually the baby of the group being the youngest out of all of them. She was kind and always had a kind word when the others were in distress. On the nights when May couldn't sleep she would find Anne on-line and they would chat about whatever came to their minds, sometimes being on the other side of the world had its advantages. However, May knew that Anne was hiding something from them, sure they all were hiding something from each other but Anne, she couldn't put her finger on it.

Anne being a masters student and so young made her slightly unpredictable. It was hard to know what she was thinking. When she announced that she had the opportunity to go on not one but two different year long research trips, May somehow knew that she would do the unthinkable and go to Antarctica even though May knew that her family (and many of her friends) expected her to go to the Bering Sea.

She didn't know what Anne would do. Would Anne come even if the tickets were paid for? Even if May had to go to Australia and drag her to the plane, even then May didn't know if she would get her on the plane. She would have to mount a big defence just in case Anne decided not to come….even after spending literally thousands of dollars to bring her over.

Once the flights were booked for Ava and Anne, they would both be spending a least a week with her and Maddi in Chi-town (they had the option of extending their stays for up to a month), May jumped onto twitter and left a message for the girls to check their squee-mail accounts.

'_Hi Twitterinas!_

_I have some MASSIVE news for you hot off the press. This is still top secret and hasn't been announced yet so you can't tell ANYONE!_

_Save the following dates: 22nd and 23rd of July to come to Chi-town!_

_Guess which theatre in Chi-town his gunna host three of our favourite guys? That's right! The Captain's Tour has been confirmed to take place at MY theatre! And guess which lucky tweetettes get to come along for free? Don't worry accommodation has already been sorted out. We are staying for two nights at the Peninsula Hotel on the 22nd and 23rd of July. There is also going to be a dinner function on the 22nd of July at the hotel. So bring your evening gowns, 'cause its going to be a very fancy night._

_Ava and Anne - don't even think for a moment you girls can't come because of living overseas. I've already booked flights for you to Chicago. Both of you will be here for a week at least! If you want to stay longer let me know and I can extend your holiday for up to a month. You girls WILL be coming even if I have to fly to Antarctica to get you Anne…believe me I will get down there! I'll email you girls your tickets separately - I just wanted everyone to know that you have no way of getting out of this. _

_I will chat with you all later - got to go and sort out the finer details._

_May_

_Xx_

* * *

Zack couldn't believe that Maddie was still in Chicago after all these years and that she could still kick his arse at ten pin bowling. He was proud of his little pixie, she had managed to get her own salon after all these years. The two had had an awesome night veging out on pizza, bowling and action flicks before Maddi zonked out on his lap. He remembered that he took her to bed, tucked her in and headed back to the living room to tidy up after there movie session. Once the apartment was cleaned Zack opened up Maddie's laptop and went had intended to surf online, catching up with all his emails before heading back the Alaska. What he saw on the screen made him pause. It looked like a story that she was writing and he easily spotted his name.

'What is this all about?' he thought. 'Does Pixie have a crush on me or something?' Zack looked through the file that she was working on becoming more weirded out as he read. Why would Maddi say things like this? She knew that it wasn't the truth and then it hit him. His dad had been talking about some 'secret' project that some of the others in the DC fleet were working on. They had come across similar writings and wanted to know who was writing them. It turned out that his long time friend was one of them. He didn't know what hurt more. That she didn't tell him what was going on (she was one of the few people who kept him up to date on all thing DC rumour milled on the fan side of things) or that she was one of them.

He had a half a mind to tell the others that he found one of them, but as he looked back at her bedroom door, he paused. Could he really subject his oldest friend to the humiliation that the boys possibly had in mind, not to mention what the fans would do to her? Zack closed the laptop. No. He couldn't do that to Maddi. She wanted to be famous, sure, she was a musician but that was what she wanted to be remembered for not for being a psycho fan.

He would not tell the others about Maddi.

* * *

It was well after two in the morning when Anne got the email from May. She didn't know what to say. Anne had just confirmed her place in the research trip that she had decided she would do. She was lucky though that the trip started at the beginning of September and that she could have a month of. Maybe a trip to Chicago would be nice before going away. She might even be able to head down to Washington DC and hit the library of congress and do some more research before going.

Anne smiled. She would email May back in the morning to confirm her attendance for a month in the States and explain her plans. She closed the research article that she had been reading, her mind no longer able to focus on what she was reading and opened up Twitter. She didn't care what Di had said, she thought that the girls were making mountains out of molehills and were freaking out over little things.

Anne was glad that she wasn't the new girl in the group anymore so they could finally stop picking on her. Over the last couple of days they had started to get to know a new girl called Mary Scott and Anne was surprised to see that Mary was online when everyone else was at work. Mary said that she had just finished reading Mari's story and signed up to twitter to chat with all the girls about the stories. Apparently she was a huge fan of all the girls works.

"Hey Mary. How has your day been treating you so far?" she typed.

MaryS: Oh hey Anne. My day has been pretty laid back actually! It's been great! What about you?

AnneH: My day has been over the top crazy busy! Been sorting out bookings for my research trip.

MaryS: Oh? What research trip? Sorry I'm a little out of the loop - being new and all.

AnneH: That's fine. I'm studying my Masters in Marine Biology and Biochemistry. My Main focus is mostly on King Crab & I was recently offered (1)

AnneH: (2) the chance to spend a year researching in Antarctica or a year researching in the Bering Sea.

MaryS: Really? You're an egghead? I never would have guessed! Congrates on the offers! Where you going then?

Anne was became a little uncomfortable when Mary called her an egghead. Something didn't sit right with the way that she said it. Surely she knew that Anne was studying her Masters. She was sure that she had mentioned it before and made a point of telling Mary that she had already told her.

MaryS: Sorry. I'm a little scatterbrained. I should probably write all this stuff down! So much information to try to remember!

Again that comment didn't sit right with Anne. Something was off but Anne shrugged it off as being overtired.

AnneH: don't worry about it. It was hard for me to keep everyone in order when I first met them all too. You'll learn.

Anne smiled a little and gave a small yawn, shaking her head slightly to try to unfog her brain.

AnneH: So Mary, what do you do?

* * *

Scott Campbell Junior was sitting on his couch with his beer in hand. He hadn't really expected anyone to be on-line but Anne was around. He flicked to her page in his little note book. He didn't have a lot of information on her. The main one being that she was from Australia. He jotted down that she was a Masters student, and wrote 'Research Project: King Crab! or Antarctica?' in red pen. Somehow he knew this would be useful information down the road. Especially for the person who managed to snag her as a bed mate. He looked back to the screen and noticed another message.

AnneH: So Mary, what do you do?

Shit! What did Mary do? He hadn't really thought through that much of a back story. So he came up with what he hoped was a simple answer.

MaryS: I'm currently unemployed. I used to work in retail. Planning on studying business studies.

AnneH: Oh? You're going to start your own business?

Scott shifted a little in his seat. He thought Anne might be a good to try to gather Intel out of, since it was well after 2am where she was located he reasoned that she would be tired and let something slip through. It seemed though that she wasn't as asleep as he thought, trying to turn the tables on him. He started to fidget a bit more.

MaryS: Maybe. My dad is looking to hand over the reigns at some point. I figure it might be time to learn.

It wasn't a lie. Over the last few years he had been thinking about learning how to run the actual business side of owning the boat, since his dad wasn't going to be around forever. He would ideally like someone who he could trust to do so and not leave it to an accountant, but he felt that it was nearing the time where he approached the Colonel and asked to be shown how things were done.

MaryS: So what else did you do today? Surely you didn't just study all day?

AnneH: I did a little writing, just some silly little children story that popped into my head. Mostly though it was bookings and research.

MaryS: You write children's stories? That's surprising.

AnneH: I know. I'm not normally a naturally creative person. I used to play the piano when I was a kid. Nowadays I'm very into my research.

Scott was starting to get frustrated with Anne. It seemed like she wasn't going to give up any information and kept dodging the topic. Whether or not it was on purpose or because it was 2.30am he didn't know.

MaryS: Where do you see the research taking you? What do you plan to do with it?

Scott was actually very curious about this, but didn't want to push too hard. The research that she was doing would more then likely affect their future if they weren't careful. This Anne could be a friend or foe to their industry and Scott decided to let the others know that she would need to be watched carefully. He would pass the information on to Sig and Keith. Sig because she was his 'assignment' and Keith cause he was one of the most knowledgeable about studies going on that could potentially affect the fleet.

AnneH: I hope to one day figure out a more accurate way to determine species and numbers when schooled and unschooled.

Scott breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't going to try to shut down the industry.

AnneH: In fact I want to try to see if there is a less dangerous way to go crabbing. Develop new techniques and technologies.

That sparked his interest. The crab fleet were always looking for new ways to improve safety. It sounded like Anne would be doing research up in the Bering Sea sometime soon. He would definitely let Sig and Keith know, even though they didn't really like the research-y type people up there. It sometimes mean drastic cuts in quota….like this season.

AnneH: Anyway Mary, I better go. I have to get some rest tonight. I have a busy day ahead in the morning. Catch ya on the flipside!

MaryS: Night Anne! Have a good nights sleep.

As soon as Anne logged off he started to type up his notes on Anne before going and looking for any publications she had done. He knew the basics of where to look, since he didn't have her full last name after all but he had a rough idea. Finally after ten minutes of searching he found an article she had down the previous year and ordered a copy of the text. He emailed it along with her information to Sig and Keith. Hoping they knew what to do.

'_Hey Sig, Keith._

_I've been doing some undercover reconnaissance on the girls. One of them Anne - who is your target by the way Sig- is doing her Masters degree in Marine Biology and Biochemistry. She's particularly interested in looking at King Crabs. I shit you not. She's been offered to work in Antarctica and up our end of the world to study them. I've attached one of the articles she has written about her studies. We definitely need to keep an eye on her work. My insider information (straight from her) is that she wants to develop better technology and techniques for safer crabbing. As well as to accurately determine numbers for better management._

_I've done the hard part, now do your own work Sig!_

_SCJ. _

* * *

Ava tutted at the young hunk of male in front of her. She couldn't believe that he had damaged his upper thigh muscle again! She had just had the damn thing fixed. She didn't know what she was going to do with them. Unfortunately if they didn't listen to her advice this is what happened but fortunately for her it kept her in the job. Ava massaged the the muscle trying not to run her fingers over the man's groin. It wouldn't be professional - at least while she was here. The young man in front of her was her current partner. They had been going out together on the sly for a month due to club policy they couldn't be seen together or she would automatically be sacked. She got up and grabbed the heat pack out of the microwave that was nearby and threw it to the player with more force then necessary. She was pissed off at him.

"You know the drill. 20 on 20 off." She snapped.

"Ava…" he said.

"I don't want to hear it Tony." She said slamming the microwave door closed. "You got yourself into this mess. Don't expect me to get you out of it. God! Why did I decide to stay with you?!" Tony was actually her on again off again partner. Currently they were on again, or at least they were until now.

"Ava, you know I didn't mean…." Ava gave a hollow laugh.

"I know for a fact that you did Tony. Why be with me when you can be with that damn Countess."

"Princess, actually." He corrected her, which was a bad move as it only set Ava off more.

"I don't care is she is a Princess, a Countess, a Duchess or the Queen of Bloody England! You were with me!" she yelled, not caring if the coach or even if the owner of the football team heard her. "And you couldn't keep your fucking dick in your pants! Bastard! I'm done. With you and this goddamn fucking horny arsed team!" She grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room and to her car. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and Googled a locksmith. She rang and arranged for them to come by and change the locks later that day. Ave started her car and drove like the manic that she was to get to her house and to hopefully some good news and a bottle of wine. Or two.

After pulling up at her place, grabbing her gear and locking the car she fumbled with the keys to find the right one to open the lock. Finally finding the last one she opened the door, threw her bag somewhere to her right and crossed to the fridge to get the wine. She uncorked it and chugged straight from the bottle. She didn't care, she was the only one drinking it anyway. Ava crossed to her computer and started it up and opened her emails. She got the email from May and was more then excited. She would finally hopefully get a chance to meet her 'one true love' as she called him. Hopefully being the key word. Josh never normally goes on the Captain's Tour with Sig, John and Andy, but that didn't mean that she couldn't stay for a while longer in America and hunt him down.

She sent an email back to May confirming that she would be there in July for a month, or longer if she had anything to say about it.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

The days turned into weeks and those weeks turned into a month. It was mid-late May and on one not so very special day the usual suspects were sitting at their respective computers chatting to each other. It was rare to have all ten girls online at once but today was one of those days were it was possible. It was a weekend which every single woman had bad weather which forced all the girls inside. It seemed as if fate was going to be kind to them and give them all bad weather so they could talk to each other.

Anne was sitting in her pyjama's, wrapped in her heated throw rug in Australia since it was coming onto winter and was going on 3am. Anne was pulling an all nighter trying to get her research proposal completed for her trip, since she was to be in the States for the month before she was scheduled to leave. Ava was in her tracksuit waiting on pizza, having spent the day at organising her new townhouse in Manchester, England where she moved after quitting as the physiotherapist to the Welsh soccer team she worked for. Ange was relaxing at her apartment in Florida since the preliminary race she was scheduled to compete in was cancelled due to the storm that was battering the coast.

Bella was in the middle of making a late lunch for herself at her house in Toronto, Canada, having spent the morning with her mother and aunt at their monthly tea party, the tea was divine as always but the food choices left much to be desired as per normal since the two older women had not made any food that Bella would have liked to eat and so went hungry, again, until she got home. Sidra was enjoying a rare day off from the children's hospital since she was ahead in her paperwork for once. She had planned to go out on the river kayaking but the weather had turned miserable just as she was about to leave and so she had decided that it was time for a RomCom fest.

May and Maddi were hanging out at May's flat in Chicago, May with all her work spread out for the Captain's Tour event so Maddi could help her - or rather at least attempt to help her but wasn't doing a very good job, since she was more focused on dying both of their hair and flipping through the magazines for the perfect haircut and styles for the girls when they came for the tour

Rose and Marietta were also together but were at a hotel in Seattle. They had gone in to do some shopping for the tour to get their dresses for the dinner function but had become sidetracked and had headed over to the Ballard docks to see if any of the DC boats were in town yet. They had noticed that this year only the Wizard was back already and they knew that the Northwestern was currently on her way in. However the girls knew what was going on though, and honestly weren't expecting the boats back till next month since the season had been extended, twice, until the 15th June. The two girls were now in their hotel room, which conveniently was looking out over the locks, waiting for the rain to stop, since they still needed to find shoes and jewelery to go with the dresses they had bought earlier.

Dianne was planning on having a relaxing day at her place. She had received an interesting proposal right as she was about to walk out the door and was very seriously considering it, but needed the weekend to think it all through. She cancelled her plans with "Prospective Daddy Two" and "Prospective Daddy Five" in favour of talking with her girls and going through the proposal in front of her, making notes on marketing strategies and sketching labels for the bottles.

None of them were prepared for what would happen on this not so special weekend.

May was sitting at her laptop flicking between the conversation with the girls and her work for the show while talking to Maddi and approving of hair designs for the girls. May had this niggling feeling that something big was going to happen at this event and wanted it to go perfectly however May brushed away the feelings as just nerves for meeting her friends and nerves for hosting her favourite show's stars.

Ange.L: So Anne, did you decided where you were going for your research yet?

AnneH: Yeah I did, and no you girls are not going to find out till I come in July.

BStark: Awe come on Anne, you got to tell us! We dying here! Lol.

AnneH: *shakes head* Nope sorry, gunna be a surprise. BTW Thanks MayNea for changing those plane tickets for me.

MayNea: No problem. I'm glad you decided that you were going to come without me coming to drag you here.

AnneH: Haha, it would only be polite to come over since you paid for the tickets and won't let me pay you back.

MKanin: OMG! Is that what I think it is! RoseW! Look out the window! Quick!

RoseW: What? *looks out window* You're seeing things Mari.

DiMon: What is it? What are you girls looking at?

AngeL: Yeah don't leave us hanging!

AHawk: Come on! Tell us! You wouldn't say anything if it weren't so big!

MKanin: I thought I saw the _Northwestern_ just coming into the locks now!

AnneH: What you kidding right?! MarineT said it was still in dock *goes and checks*

RoseW: It wasn't the Northwestern, boat was too small. She's still at the docks I think.

SidNi: You're going down to the docks right? Regardless of the storm you gunna go and try to catch a captain or deckhand right?

MayNea: MaMa here, I'm sure the docks will be in lock down and its family and employees only until they go home.

AnneH: MaMa's right. With the amount of exposure that these guys have, it will be family only. Find the bar they go to. ;)

SidNi: MaMa don't be such a downer, we all have to dream about something! For me its a quiet Viking with a liking for bull riding. *sigh*

MayNea: I'll be right back. I got to go wash out the dye that Maddi put in my hair. Girls you won't believe the hairstyles she's picked for you!

May got up from her chair and made her way to her small bathroom thinking that it was probably a very good idea that she didn't have to host nine other women in here soon. It was small even for her. But it served her purposes - a place to eat and sleep that was her own. Stripping carefully out of her clothes and turned the shower on and stepped in. Meanwhile Maddi was still in the living room and chatting with the girls.

AHawk: Oh you got to show us! Please MaMa!

MaMa: lol I have to see all your dresses first before I can decide what to do! Ange you still bringing your makeup kit?

AngeL: Yeah definitely. I never go anywhere without it! I'll bring the big guns of makeup.

AnneH: Oh dear, should I run and hide now and cancel my ticket? I hate getting treated like a doll. *shudders*

MaMa: *insert evil-grin-and-rubbing-hands-together here* Oh no dear, you shall be our first victim, I mean doll, now.

Maddi took a sip of the drink that she had sitting on the table. Imagining what she could do with Anne's hair, images of spiked Mohawks and rainbow coloured hair filled her mind, although she would never do anything like that to her friend, unless she was asked to do so.

AnneH: Oh no! I'll do my own hair and make up thank you! *backs away* Besides I still have to get my dress.

Ange.L: WHAT?! You haven't got your dress? Are you kidding Anne? This thing is in like 2 months!

Maddi's eyes bugged out when she read that Anne still didn't have her dress. Even Rose and Mari had their dresses now and they lived out in the sticks of Washington state, having bought them earlier in the day in Seattle before the rain forced them to stop shopping. Maddi heard May's iPad in the kitchen ping as an email came through but ignored it, since it wasn't for her.

BStark: Anne sweetie, please tell me you at least know what kind of dress you want.

DiMon: Oh dear, You better have something soon chicka or all the good ones will be taken! Prom season and all.

AnneH: Di, I think you forgot I live in Aust and not the US. We don't have prom here, its a formal and they aren't till Nov anyway.

AHawk: Oh no! Girls it's worse then we thought! She'll have nothing!

AnneH: Settle down girls. I'll find something. I'll probably head to one of the bridal stores up the road and get something.

Maddi turned her head when she heard May coming back to the living room. She nodded approvingly at the new colour of May's hair. It was much better then the dirty blonde hair that she had before, now it was auburn and would make her look more sophisticated, especially for her line of work.

"Looks good May. You like it?" she asked. May nodded and grabbed a coffee cup and turned the kettle on.

"Yeah thanks. I don't know why I went blonde in the first place." May shook her head and prepped the cups before leaning back on the bench. She grabbed her iPad, which she normally used at work while running around, that sat on the bench next to her fridge noticing that there was an email from a client. May went white as she read the email, nearly slapping herself for ignoring the feeling that something big was going to happen. Here was the proof that she needed.

"Maddi. We got a problem." Maddi looked up at her friend, noticing her pale face.

"May? What's wrong?" Maddi got up and walked over to her friend ready to guide her to the couch to sit down before she passed out.

"It's about the Captain's Tour." Maddi stopped, her heart sinking slightly.

"What's wrong? They cancel or something?" May shook her head and passed the iPad to Maddi so she could read the email. Maddi eyes skimmed over the screen, not believing what she was seeing.

"No, it's worse then that. It's not just Sig, John and Andy coming for the Captain's Tour. They are all coming here. Every single crabber on the show is coming here." Maddi paled as well, slowly understanding what was going on.

"Oh no. We're screwed!" Maddi whispered before bolting back to the computer.

MaMa: Girls we got a serious problem. They know.

* * *

A few days earlier Johnathan Hillstrand was sitting at his desk in his home office in Homer, Alaska, trying to relax after having a stress filled season but wasn't having much luck as he and his brother Andy were going over their schedules for the summer. Normally the work was done by Discovery Channel or their assistants but after starting 'the project' they all - his brother, Sig Hansen and himself - decided that they were going to go over the final details of everything they could for the events. The project did have to go on hold when they went back out fishing to finish the season but they had made some headway, especially Scott Campbell Junior, since he was able to finish his season a lot earlier then the others. Scott found out a veritable gold mine of information while they were out fishing but the biggest break the boys had in the 'case' was from an unlikely source back a couple of weeks ago while they were still in Dutch Harbor.

John, Andy, his son Scotty, Zack and Wild Bill were all sitting in the bar at Dutch during a rare time where they were all offloading at the same time. Both the _Time Bandit _and the_ Kodiak_ had one more trip just to gather their pots from storage before the ice came down to wipe out the gear again but were both waiting for a arctic storm to pass over before they headed out, that and it was a Friday. Even Andy wasn't going to leave today and doing Swedish circles to break the bad juju wasn't going to help. They just had to wait it out.

The men had been talking about what they were going to do during the off season other then trying to fix their boats from the hammering they were taking this year which lead onto the talks about the Captain's tour and then onto the topic of the fanfiction. John noticed out of the corner of his eye that Zack fidgeted a little in his seat when the topic of the stories came up and John's alarm bells were ringing. Zack knew something and wasn't telling anyone so John would have to corner him later.

It was pretty late in the night when John managed to corner Zack and grill him about what he knew but Zack didn't give up much. Only that he knew someone who did in fact write one of the stories and was pretty sure that he knew of someone else but didn't give him any names. He did however say that if he was right and his friend was a fan of the show like he saw then he could guarantee that she would go to one of the Captain's Tour stops. The only other thing he did mention was that she lived in the northern half of the US and that her friend was a theatre manager and to look closely at the tour schedule, but Zack didn't give up this information lightly. He had John tell him exactly what he wanted this information for and that he and the others involved in this 'project' would not publicly out these people, even having John swear on his life, the lives of his family and boat that nothing bad was going to happen to them.

So John and Andy were now sitting in his office going over the tour schedule trying to look for anything that may lead them to the women. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack since they weren't even sure if the girls names were even what they said they were on twitter. The only one they knew for sure was a woman named Anne Hever, AnneH on twitter. Junior had found out that she was a marine researcher and found her article she wrote on King crab, which circulated through the fleet when Sig had forwarded it on to the captains and so they all knew who she was now. It was the only name that they could look for, however remote of a chance that it would turn up, since she was overseas.

"Hey brother, I think I got something here." Said Andy from his pile of papers. John had taken the northwestern side of the country from the west coast to the states of North Dakota, South Dakota, Nebraska, Kansas, Oklahoma and Texas while Andy had taken the northeastern side (from Minnesota, Iowa, Missouri, Arkansas and Louisana to the East Coast) looking at all the venues, bookings etc. It was boring work in John's opinion but it needed to be done.

"What you got Andy?" he said, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes before placing his glasses back on.

"I got a theatre manager in Chicago who wanted ten complimentary VIP All Access passes in exchange for booking not only the show but organising our accommodation and a function on the night before the show." John perked up a little, this could be it what they were looking for.

"What's the theatre called? What's her name?" Andy looked over the information in the file they had created for each stop.

"The theatre is called Illusions Entertainment Centre and the contact name is May Neal."

"Illusions? Never heard of it. What city is it in?" ask John, looking for his note book that he had been keeping the 'research' in seeing if it could match up with anything he had in there.

"Chicago." Answered Andy, grabbing for his note book as well. "Wait a minute. Didn't Zack say he went to Chicago while we were all on break from fishing? Wasn't he going to visit a friend who's a hairdresser?" John's eyes widened, he was dead sure there was a hairdresser in his book somewhere, he flicked through his notebook which came up empty, since his target was a woman named Ange.L who was always travelling around the country he had more information on her then the others. He flipped the page, glancing briefly at the name before it disappeared over the page. He quickly flicked back when something clicked in his head.

"What was the theatre contact person's name again?" he asked his brother, who looked up from his book as well.

"May Neal. Why you got something brother?" John nodded. Grabbing a pen and one of the pieces of paper laying around he wrote six words. Three names. He was about to show his brother when his email pinged signaling he got a message. He was ready to ignore it when he spotted who it was from.

"Hold that thought for a second Andy, Aqua Vitae just got back to us." He opened the email and skimmed over it, becoming giddy when he realised what it said.

"Will do. What's the email say?" asked Andy. John scrolled back up to the top of the email and started reading out loud.

'_Dear Mr. Johnathan Hillstrand and Mr. Andrew Hillstrand,_

_I have looked over your proposal for Time Bandit branded Rum, Vodka and Whiskey. I am aware of the show Deadliest Catch in which you both appear and I am pleased to inform you that Aqua Vitae Alcohol would gladly like to produce the desired alcohol for your brand. I understand that you may already have your own vision for branding, marketing strategies etc and would like to arrange a meeting with you to discuss options. Please feel free to contact me at my office on Monday at 3pm or Tuesday at 1pm on the number listed below. _

_I look forward to working with you both,_

_Sincerly,_

_Di Montanez_

_CEO Aqua Vitae Alcohol'_

"That is excellent news. Anything that Aqua Vitae touches turns to liquid gold!" said Andy, clearly excited. John however had a thoughtful look on his face. He was flicking through his notebook again before writing down another three words on the piece of paper. Andy's happiness settled a little as he watched his older brother.

"I'm reaching here a little but I think it is too much of a coincidence." Said John, handing the paper over to his brother, watching for Andy's reaction. He wasn't disappointed. He had ruled a line partly through three of the words.

_Anne H__ever - __AnneH_

_May Nea__l - __MayNea_

_Di Mon__tanez - __DiMon_

"I think we got them. Call the others."

* * *

Four days later, after a mass email went out from John and Andy the guys met again back at Sig's place. Sig wasn't happy that they were using his place as headquarters for the research 'project' without asking him, but put his feelings aside for now. There was plenty of time to get back at them later, like during King season. So once everyone was settled into his living room again, John started talking.

"So we've had a bit of time to work on out little project. I thought it was time that got together to discuss what we have found so far." He said looking at the men around him. Sig had taken his normal armchair, while Edgar and Norman sat next to each other on one of the couches. Jake and Josh Harris were both sitting on the floor along with his son Scotty, Zack Larson and Elliot Neese (inwardly John didn't even want the rat to be here but he was part of the DC fleet and so needed to be included, along with Keith Colburn who was sitting on the other armchair, since no one wanted to sit next to him). Scott Campbell Jr, Mike and Bill were sitting on the other arm chair while he sat next to his brother.

"So who wants to go first?" asked John. Scott Campbell Jr. Spoke up.

"I'll go. In the last month I've found out a lot about the women. I know we were supposed to do things a certain way, but I was speaking to Josh about another strategy which we employed. I went undercover as Mary Scott and managed to infiltrate the group to a certain extent. I haven't been given access to their locked website, I think it might take a while to get there, but I did manage to get a decent amount of information out of them and thus do your jobs for you. Now if you all get your little books out you might want to write down what I'm about to tell you. Best we keep everyone up to date on everyone." There was a short burst of activity as everyone pulled out their books and grabbed a pen. Scott felt like he was lecturing to a class of adults who were still in school since they never passed final exams.

"Right so first we all know Anne Hever, also known as AnneH on twitter. Sig this is your target. Now, I'm sure you all remember the email about the research article that did the rounds about a month ago right? Anne was the author. Turns out Anne is studying her Masters in Marine Biology and Biochemistry. She's been offered two research trips, one in Antarctica and the other in the Bering Sea and has decided that she is going on one of them. She's not telling anyone where she is going yet, and has said that she would tell 'the girls' when she comes over to the States in July and meets them." He paused for a moment and looked over his notes.

"She's the youngest of the group, I'd say she'd be around mid twenties, 25/26 or so and is from Australia. She'd probably going to be the harder target to get into bed for a long term relationship, if you wanted that, since she is from overseas. Sorry Sig, she might also be a little too young for you. I think depending on where she does her research, if she comes to the Bering you and your crew might want to take her out for a trip during Kings. Show her how things work on deck."

"Why would we want to do that?" asked Edgar, Norman agreeing with his brother. They weren't adverse to having a woman on the boat but a researcher was going a little too far.

"Because she wants to look at safer crabbing techniques and better technologies. It might actually be advantageous if she was able to go on several boats to see how each operate but we'll cross that bridge later." Answered Sig. "I've already thought about that and I don't mind, but we'd need to know what she is doing first." Scott nodded.

"Right, Anyway she is also a bit of a mischief maker but it seems she can be a force to be reckoned with when angered. She's an only child as well. Anything else to add Sig?" Sig shook his head, he had nothing other then her research article. "So next is AHawk. Josh's target. What you got Josh?" Josh flicked to the correct page.

"So AHawk is also known as Ava Hawk. Used to work as a physiotherapist for some soccer team in the United Kingdom. Recently moved from Wales to Manchester due to quitting as the sports physio. Seems like her boyfriend was one of the players on the team and they were on and off again constantly. It was apparently a huge scandal in the England about it since her boyfriend cheated on her with a Princess. I don't know if she is putting this on or not but she's a bit of a nympho." He gave a big smirk, since she was his target and wanted to land her in bed already imagining the things they could get up too. "She's a little older than I am but that doesn't matter. The only problem is trying to get her to stay her in America."

"That's your problem Josh. She's all yours." Said his brother. "Anything else?"

"I got nothing. Scott?"

"That's pretty much what I have as well. Other then the fact that she is a big fan of yours, so you should have no trouble getting with her." Smirked Scott. "BStark is next, may as well get the internationals out of the way first. Mikey what you got?" he looked over to Mike Fourtner who was still writing down the information on Ava.

"Sorry, so BStark. She was a little easier to find information on without talking to her. Her full name is Bellatrix Stark. She's a gym instructor from Toronto, Canada. Not only that but she does a lot of modelling up there. Not the Victoria's Secret modelling though, more like the models you see on the calenders from the hardware store with the naked ladies on it, although she is normally wearing bikini's or swim wear since she refuses to do completely nude photos. She is also a fitness model. Late twenties. Looks more like someone Scotty would go out with. I prefer less high maintenance women and someone who doesn't look like they could break me into two pieces." Joked Mike, pulling out a photo he had found of her at one of her competitions the year before and passed it around. "From what I can tell she says that she will be retiring from both the modelling and the competitions soon, that this might be her last season. Not sure what she was going to do after that."

"Thanks Mike. So next in my book is RoseW. Who had her?" asked Junior. Scott Hillstrand waved his notebook.

"I didn't get much. Between fishing and Sawyer being pretty sick the last week or so, I haven't had much of a chance to get on the computer and do my research. Her name is Rose, not sure of her last name. Works as a Ranger/guide just outside of Seattle. Just come back a couple of months ago from successfully doing a thru-hike of the Pacific Crest Trail. Is really good friends with a woman named Mari on twitter due to living so close to each other. Thats all I got sorry."

"Dude switch with me! I'll take Rose you can have Bellatrix." Said Mike. "She sounds like my sort of girl, always looking for adventure." The two men switched their books and looked at the information that they had on the girls.

"Yeah, sounds about right Scott." Said Scott Campbell Junior, looking through his book at his notes. "Her last name is Wood, Mikey. Right so I had MKanin. Her name is Marietta, or Mari, and she owns a decent sized property outside of Seattle that looks after injured wildlife. She also breeds horses and is a former champion Barrel Racer, so you might have come across her at some point Andy and Norman at one of the rodeos. Marietta Kanin, name ring a bell?" Norman shook his head, since he was a bull rider not a barrel racer but Andy scrunched his eyebrows in thought.

"Yeah it does, I know the name but I can't put a face to it. I'll have to go home and have a look at the competition records from the last few years to double check. Does she lease her studs out do you know?" he asked Junior and Junior shrugged his shoulders. "I can ask next time I'm on twitter. I'll see if I can get the name of the property."

"You know kanin is Norwegian right?" said Edgar, breaking up the horse talk. "However, it's not normally a last name. Kanin means rabbit. My guess is it is someone changed their last name, so you might be able to find something in court records about a name change. Also look for immigration records from the late 40's or 1950's, since a lot of Norwegian people migrated after the war. I bet that somewhere along the line she has Norwegian ancestry."

"Edgar's right. You might want to check the court records. If you need help I can try to check the Norwegian court databases as well." Said Norman. Scott thanked the two men before looking at his list again.

"SidNi, who had her?" Norman spoke up.

"That was supposed to be me but I don't have twitter, or any form of social media that fans can get a hold of me on. So sorry, can't help you."

"Don't worry about it Norman. I didn't get much on her either." Said Junior. "Seems like she is not on a lot since she is very busy. What I could find out was that she is the CEO of a Children's Hospital in Mississippi and that she is in her late twenties I think, which is quite an achievement I think - to be CEO at that age. Normally you got to be around 35-40 years old or so and it's mostly males that are in that position." The men were suitably impressed with her achievement, since it was pretty much equal with owning your own crab boat at 30 - owning not captaining. Not many people had that much at so young.

"Now these last four girls are interesting, not that they others aren't interesting but two of these women were the key to solving this puzzle, well three of them. Anne was another that helped crack the code. First up is AngeL. John, wanna tell us about her?"

"Yeah, AngeL is actually pretty damn famous. Her name is Ange Leder." He watched as the men digested this information, since they all knew exactly who Ange Leder was. "Yeah you know her. She's one of the only female NASCAR drivers out there who have had a successful career in the sport. She was also a model before that though, and was Miss United States and runner up for Miss Universe before she ended her modelling career. And no one is gonna touch her except for me." Grinned John, unable to stop himself from flaunting her in front of the others. He would have the most beautiful girls out of them all and he would chop off the hands of anyone who tried to touch her.

"I've met her at one of the races last year." Said Wild Bill. "She's quite a nice lady actually, and man even in that racing suit does she have legs that go on forever. Whoever is able to get that woman to slow down and finally settle into a marriage is going to be one happy man and no offence John I don't think you are the marrying type." John grumbled and took a swig of his beer, ignoring the other mens laughter at his expense.

"So next is one of the three people who were actually a key to solving this whole thing. DiMon. John you wanna explain what happened?" asked Junior, John just huffed and ignored him, Andy lent forward and explained that they had been looking over the tour schedule and the email coming through. He thought it was a complete coincidence that the email was from DiMon but the evidence stacked up when he and John went through her tweets.

"So DiMon is Diane Montanez the owner of Aqua Vitae Alcohols. Not only that, she was one of those TV psychotherapists from one of those daytime talk shows. I had to do a little digging but it wasn't hard to find. She was on Oprah for about three years before quitting not only TV but also from doing therapy before starting to work for Aqua Vitae and it was only about a year later that she became CEO and owner of Aqua Vitae. Before she took it over it was only a small company now it is America's top producer of vodka, rum and whiskey. John and I sent an email to her about a producing Time Bandit Alcohols and she replied back. She signed it as Di Montanez." Said Andy, taking a quick sip of his drink before continuing.

"John and I were going through the tour schedule at the time trying to figure out if there was the possibility of all of these women turning up at one of the tour spots. We had just started coming to the revelation that brought us together today, which we will get too. Her name matched up perfectly with her twitter name, we had just worked out two others at the time as well."

"Me and Andy found out somethin' you all might want to know but we still need to tell you about the last two women. So who had MaMa?" Jake Harris raised his hand. While most of the attention was on Jake, John however had his eye on Zack and his reaction, since he was pretty sure that MaMa might be his friend from Chicago.

"MaMa, or Maddison Mathews is from Chicago and works as a hairdresser/stylist at a salon on 16th street. She also is a singer for a band. She seems to be good friends with MayNea who also lives in Chicago. That's all I got, since I don't normally go on twitter."

"Zack wanna share with the class what you know about Maddison." Said John and all heads switched to Zack, who shifted a little from his spot on the floor.

"Wait Zack you mean Maddi? Maddi who you went to prom with, Maddi?" said Wild Bill looking at his son, picturing a teenage girl in a black and red dress, with a pair of her favourite Doc Martins boots on instead of those strappy high heels that women always wear.

"Yeah dad, that Maddi. Look I didn't want to say anything because she is an old friend of mine, since we were just out of diapers old. I talk to her all the time, she is the one who keeps me up to date with what the fans are saying about the show, what rumours are out there etc. When I went to her place during the time we had off when this whole story drama started I went to use her computer and literally stumbled across one of the stories that she was working on. I didn't say anything because I don't want her to be dragged out and made 'famous' for being a person who writes fanfiction about reality TV stars. She wants to be a singer, and a famous one at that. I didn't want to rob her of her hard work trying to get famous." He looked at John.

"You made a promise that you wouldn't let her name get out about this, she is to have no ties to the fanfiction and you all have to agree that she wont be strung along. That goes for all the girls. No one here is allowed to release their names to the public. Especially since a couple of them are famous in their own rights. All of you have to swear that you will never reveal that these women are fanfiction writers and you have to swear it on your lives, your families lives and your boats. No more, no less." Zack crossed his arms staring down the men in front of him. He really didn't want to bring his friend into whatever hell these guys had planned, since he wasn't their for the original meeting he wasn't sure what they had planned.

"All of will us sign a contract before the end of the meeting to ensure that no word gets out at the fanfiction writers Zack. Sounds fair?" said Edgar. Zack nodded, glad that someone was on his side and would try to protect the girls from whatever the others had in mind.

"So is there anyone left?" asked Elliot, still sitting on the floor, looking a little bored with what was going on.

"Yeah there's one more. The whole reason why we are here today thanks to Zack's tip off. MayNea." Said John. "MayNea is known as May Neal. She lives in Chicago as well as Maddison. May is a theatre and event coordinator. Sig you might recognise the name of the theatre that she works at. Illusions Entertainment Centre." Sig's eyes widened as he realised what was finally going on. "Illusions is where we are doing our tour stop in Chicago for this summers Captains Tour."

"It's the only place where we don't have to book our own accommodation and have to put in an appearance at a dinner function before the show, in exchange for ten VIP All Access passes." Said Andy, watching as the information sank into their minds.

"FUCK ME FIVE WAYS TO SUNDAY!" yelled Josh, realising what this meant. "You don't seriously mean that they are ALL going to be there." Andy nodded.

"I did a little catch up on a couple of the girls feeds. Anne and Ava are both definitely coming from overseas. May and Maddison will definitely be there as well, since they live in Chicago. So there is a very high chance that the other girls are going to be there. One of the things we discussed last time was trying to get them all together at one spot, now that opportunity has presented itself. What are we going to do?" The men were all quiet as they tried to contemplate what to do, since they didn't think it was going to be possible to actually meet them all in one place.

"We all go." Said Jake, as if that were the most simple solution.

"Wouldn't that just tip them off to the fact that we know who they are?" asked Mike.

"They were already suspicious of us to begin with when we all started adding them out of nowhere. It why I created the fake account of Mary Scott. This would only tell them that we know who they are." Said Scott Campbell Jr.

"Actually it might work." Said Sig. "Having us all go might actually work. If we were to go to this dinner function under the guise of wanting to raise some money for charity, instead of just 'Dinner with the Captains' we might be able to slip under their radar. We could tell this May Neal that we are also doing a series of charity events and that she is to select nine women, including herself as number ten, to come to Dutch the following week and spend around two weeks with us on the boats. Have Discovery filming everything, make it like a competition. Kind of like Survivor. I know the _Time Bandit _is in for major repairs, and the _Wizard _is having some work done. Jake, Josh how's owning the _Cornelia _coming along?"

"Looks like we'll own it at the end of the year, but we might be able to convince Cornelia to let us use the boat before that though." Answered Josh who was doing most of the business work for getting the the boat back.

"Sig this falls during tendering season and I doubt that Fish and Game will allow us to go crabbing during the summer months." Said Edgar, pointing out that glaringly obvious fact that there was no crabbing during August. "Not only that but do you really want a bunch of female greenhorns on the boat? They'd probably cry if they broke a nail or two. Not to mention the damage they could do on the boat."

"We switch tendering for pot cod. To be honest I don't particularly want to go tendering this year, since I wanted to get in a little maintenance in anyway. The weather is much better in August for cod anyway so the women will be much safer then during the fall season. It'd be for one, maybe two weeks. It'll be a little cramped on the boat, with them as well as the crew on the boat but I'm sure we can manage something."

"Make it five teams of two." Said Keith. "The _Wizard_ should be done before you head to Chicago so I can sail her up there. The _Time Bandit_ should be done by then yeah?" he asked the Hillstrands, who shook their heads.

"Nah it won't be. We got a massive hole in the side of the boat and the engines taken out. Also getting added steel to the bow for more protection from the ice. We're cutting it fine already to make Kings." Said Johnathan.

"Junior? What about the _Seabrooke_?" said Keith turning to look at Scott Campbell.

"Yeah, she should be just about done with her paint job by then. So we got the _Northwestern, Wizard, Seabrooke_ and possibly the _Cornelia Marie_. What about you Bill, Elliot? What's going on with you guys?" said Junior.

"I'm looking to buy another boat since I'm no longer on the _Ramblin' Rose. _Thinking about buying the _Saga. _Just waiting to hear back from a few people first." Said Elliot, 'straightening' his hat up.

"Yeah I'm talking to the owners of the _Cape Caution _and should know soon. I'm sure they would be happy to let me do this if needed." answered Wild Bill.

"We got time to work out the details. Edgar go grab my laptop and we can start drafting a pitch to Discovery and email this May girl." Said Sig, using his 'captain' voice. Edgar rolled his eyes and got up to get the requested item, and to find where Sig hid his chocolate.

"So what are you going to say to her?" asked Scott Hillstrand.

"That we need more rooms in Chicago for a start and that we might need a bigger venue for the dinner once word gets out that all of us are going to be in town. Thanks Edgar." Sig said and he took his computer from him brother and starting it up.

"We also need to tell her about the 'event' we have planned. But I gotta ask what about us who aren't on those boats when they are in Dutch, how are week supposed to get with them?" asked Mike.

"If we manage to get the Cornelia up there we'll need someone to help out on deck for cod. Since I'm going to assume that Freddie will stay with you Keith. If John and Andy don't mind can we borrow Mike and Scotty?" asked Josh. Sig was typing away at his laptop.

"We'll sort that all out later. How's this sound?

_To Miss M. Neal._

_I'm writing on behalf of the Captain's on the Captains Tour, John Hillstrand and Andy Hillstrand and myself, Sig Hansen, to inform you of a recent change in plans for the show in Chicago. It has been decided by not only the three captains of the show but the majorities of the crews from the Northwestern & Time Bandit as well as Captains Keith Colburn, Elliot Neese, Scott Campbell Jr, and Wild Bill, as well as the Harris brothers, Jake and Josh, that we will all be in attendance at the Chicago show and dinner. _

_Could you please provide extra accommodation for eleven more people as well as the original booking for John, Andy and myself? _

_We would also like to extend an offer to you and nine other people of your choosing to have the experience of a lifetime. The other captains and myself are in discussions with Discovery about this event. It would take up to two to three weeks during the August and you will be paid for your time._

_Please consider our offer and I look forward to seeing you at the Chicago event._

_Regards,_

_Sig Hansen."_

"Sounds good Sig. Send it off." Was the general consensus, so Sig polished the email up a little and emailed it to one May Neal and the men began the familiar waiting game to see what would happen now that the bait had been set. He had opened his twitter feed and allowed John to log in since he had most of the girls added as following.

* * *

MaMa: Girls we got a serious problem. They know.

A small corner of twitterverse exploded into a flurry of chatter when that bomb was released. The girls all began to panic, until Diane set them all straight again, not realising that in a living room in Seattle that everything they said was being monitored.

DiMon: Calm down twitterinas! We already knew that they know that we knew that they know what we write.

Ange.L: actually we just suspected that we knew. May, Maddi whats going on?

MayNea: I just got an email from SIG HANSEN, I shit you not! in regards to the captains tour in Chi-town. They need MORE accomm booked

MaMa: That's not the end of it either. Says he has an 'experience of a lifetime' for her and 9 other people.

RoseW: How much more accommodation did he say they needed?

AnneH: Experience of a lifetime? Huh?

MayNea: Sig said he needed 11 more rooms. ELEVEN! I'll kill him if the cigarettes don't first! This is too short notice!

MaMa: not sure that experience is though. It didn't say, only that they were talking to Discovery about it.

AHawk: OMG its going to be on TV?! I can't be on TV not after the Princess Scandal! *hides face*

DiMon: Calm down Ava. You ain't going be on TV. May be wary, enquire about the opportunity if you can, what they are looking for.

MayNea: Already on it Di. I'm already on the phone to the hotel to book the other rooms for them.

BStark: You are going to choose us right as the extra nine he asked for though yeah?

MayNea: Of course! What ever happens we will do it together,


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry this has taken so long. For those of you who don't follow me on twitter, my computer is in for repairs at the moment and this chapter was mostly written on my iPad, so forgive any spelling/grammar issues. I am also in the middle or trying to figure out where I am moving too as I need to vacate where I am staying before the 15th July. So things a little crazy here right now. But here is the next chapter of Caught! Enjoy and review!**

**Oh, btw there is one part in here which was never intended to be in here, but was too cute to not leave in there. Originally was supposed to be someone else but, yeah you'll see what I mean. **

**Oh and towards the end it starts to get a little dirty talk in there, with a few naughty things being said. **

**I think that is everything, enjoy peeps!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Two months passed as a blur of sound and memories for the girls and before they knew it the time had come for the girls to begin their pilgrimage to Chicago for the Captain's Tour. Ava had boarded a flight the morning of the the 18th July and was just landing in Chicago from Manchester, United Kingdom. Ava would be staying with Maddi while she was Chicago, after the event she had plans to 'stalk' Josh Harris and follow him around the country on a tour before heading back to the UK and starting her new job. Anne was also scheduled to arrive that day from Sydney, Australia and would be staying with May for the duration of her time in Chicago before heading down to Washington DC to pour over resources in the Library of Congress for her upcoming research trip (and was planning on making a side trip to Florida to go to Universal Studios and Disney World while she could).

Mary and Rose had taken two and a half weeks off from work and were making the long drive to Chicago which would take around five days to drive one way, since they were doing the trip in around six hour stints and making a holiday of it, stopping at little towns and villages along the way and picking up gifts for the other girls. The two women were scheduled to arrive on the 19th July and were planning on staying at a small hotel not far from May's place in the city. Belle was flying in from Toronto on the 19th and would be staying with Maddi while she was in town and Sidra was making the twelve hour drive up on the 19th as well but would be staying at the same hotel as Mary and Rose.

Ange was going to be boarding a flight from Florida and Di was also headed over on a flight from LA, on the 20th staying at a different hotel from the other girls but still near the others since all the girls could meet up before the event and have a shopping spree and a night out on the town before the big weekend it would be convenient to stay near each other.

Needless to say they were all getting excited about meeting each other and 'meeting' their on-line adversaries, the Deadliest Catch Boys. In the two months that had past and in that time the two parties had pretty much declared all out war on twitter after it was 'leaked' that the boys knew about them and their stories. Many conversations on twitter had thinly veiled references to the stories posted on the fan fiction site and many nights there were many direct messages filled with teasing and banter from both sides, both lighthearted and sexual teasing and both groups couldn't wait to battle it out in person.

* * *

Anne was tired and had come to the conclusion that she hated planes. Or rather that she hated the long period of time where she was forced to play nice with the person sitting next to her on the plane. She was thankful that she got a window seat and had a lovely view out the window and looking at the clouds but she was squished in next to a rather portly old man who had taken up two seats on the plane due to his size. Not only was the man rather rotund, he also had a fowl odor and had rather deplorable table manners and chewed with his mouth open and spoke while eating, spitting his food everywhere. That and he just would not shut up about his favourite television show - Keeping Up With the Kardashians. She knew that she was a little more then obsessed with her own favourite show but she didn't feel the need to force her opinions about the stars on other people. And she certainly didn't feel like she needed to know all about Kim's personal life.

Anne had finally made it to the Chicago airport after just over seventeen hours in the air and a two hour layover in Los Angeles. She would be glad for peace and quiet or what she could get of it in the city. After grabbing her baggage and going through customs she made her way out to the terminal and on to the first cafe that she could find in dire need of a cup of tea. May could wait for a moment while she got her fix, air plane tea was just not going to cut it. After grabbing her cup of tea at the Starbucks she made her way out to the doors of the airport hoping that May would be there and waiting for her. Sitting out on the bench and soaking up the last rays of sun before it set in a half hour, Anne waited for May to come and find her here as this was the agreed meeting point.

It was nearing 8pm and Anne was getting hungry. The girls has exchanged photos and Anne had messaged May letting her know what she was wearing and what her bags were like, since she had a large bright purple suitcase with embroidery which Anne had completed over the last few months so that she was able to tell which suitcase was hers. Not only was her name and address sewn onto the suitcase she had embroidered it with a crown and rose emblem on the top so it was easy to identify on the luggage carousel. She looked down at her watch making sure that she had the right time on her watch, she had been sitting there for a little while waiting. She was about to head back inside and go order something for dinner from one of the cafes inside when she heard her name being called.

"Anne!" She saw a young woman running towards her, her handbag bouncing while she ran. "I am SO sorry! Parking is a bitch right now! How are you?" Anne laughed as she realised who was running towards her.

"May! Slow down, you'll fall over." No sooner then Anne had said those fateful words May stumbled on her heels. Anne shook her head at her friend and stood up. "Don't say I didn't warn you, May. Why is it that even with two degrees and working on a third that no one listens to me." she rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Pssh! Degrees mean nothing, especially undergraduate degrees. Everyone know that." May waved off the statement.

"Yeah, but undergraduate degree with high honors? Even you have to admit that is an achievement." said Anne. "How are you anyway?" hugging May.

"Tired?" May and Anne laughed. "No seriously I am. This is one of the biggest events that I have had to organize in my career, not to mention the added stress of having the clients pick the Mickey out of you every chance that they can get and stressing out about what this 'opportunity of a life time' is going to be. All I know about that is we all need to be available for two weeks in August." Anne grabbed the handle of her suitcase and the two women made their way to the airport car park.

"I'll kill them if I have to extend my trip again. This time I'm not sure if I can get away with asking for an extension from the embassies. I was lucky I was even granted this extension not sure if I could do it again. That and didn't Sig say that we would be paid for our time?"

"Yeah he did. Which has me wondering what we would be doing." said May.

"That's going to be an issue for Trixie, Ava and I then. Us being paid I mean. Since we are all here on holiday/tourist visas we can't earn any money and we can't ask for a change in visa now that we are here. I wish he had of told us what was going on that way we could have prepared accordingly. Men." Anne rolled her eyes and both girls laughed.

"They never seem to think ahead do they?" giggled May, fishing for her keys in her handbag as they neared the car.

"Sometimes I believe that they will be the downfall of civilization, and that is a scary thought." The two women stopped at the car and loaded Anne's suitcase into the boot before jumping in the car and making their way out of the car park and onto the road into the city.

"I don't blame you for thinking that. Sometimes I wonder as well. So what do you want to do for dinner?" asked May as they drive through the city towards her apartment.

"Something quick and easy. I knackered from that flight, I've been up for nearly twenty four hours. I never want to get on a plane again."

"Pizza, KFC or Macca's?" asked May pulling up at a traffic light.

"I don't like KFC and Macca's makes me sick, I had pizza last night. You got Chinese around somewhere? I can go for some Mongolian Lamb and fried rice right about now." answered Anne. "After I've had something to eat I'm going to crash and sleep like the dead till morning. Make your you wake me up at a decent time so I can get used to USA time."

"Done. I can do that. I've got to be up early anyway. I still got work. You want to come to the theatre and help me with setting up for the show and the dinner? Maddi wasn't any help and I need a hand."

"Sure, why not. I got nothing else to do tomorrow other then fight off jet lag. If you can put up with a cranky Aussie then I'll try to help."

"I'm sure you won't be that bad. A good cup of java will make it all better." giggled May as they pulled into a car spot on the opposite side of the road to a Chinese place near May's flat.

"I'm letting you know this now. Me and coffee do not mix well. I drink leaf tea or milo, which you yanks don't have here. Such a shame, you would like milo I reckon. We also need to find a supermarket that sells Vegemite. I was lucky enough to get a small jar through customs but that will last maybe a week. If I'm going to be here for a month then I need a bigger jar to take with me. I don't function without Vegemite and will be in a foul mood all day if I don't have it."

"Sounds like your character in your fic." laughed May. They paused the conversation long enough to order their dinner to go at the counter of the restaurant.

"Yeah, most of my characters have some basis in truth. Personality, likes, dislikes etc. Katherine for example loves to play the piano which I have been playing since I was five years old. Elizabeth's fondness for animals is based on my friends love of dogs and birds. Most things have a grain of truth to them as well. I'm thinking that when I finish the story I might add a chapter at the end that lists all these 'oddities' I don't know if I will yet though."

"It's up to you if you want to. I'd certainly be interested in reading it." said May as they took a seat outside while waiting for their dinner.

"I'm odd like that, you won't believe how many pages of notes and research goes into writing that story. I swear I have more pages of notes then I currently have of published stories. I blame that on my current degree and prep for my research project." said Anne, drugging through her handbag for some menthos.

"I'll take your word on it. You know you are going to get heckled until you tell us. Where are you going for your research trip?" asked May, pulling out her phone and messaging Maddi to let her know that she had Anne with her. Maddi had picked up Ava earlier that morning from her flight and the two girls had spent the afternoon running around the city. "You can tell me, I won't tell anyone."

"I'll tell you when I tell everyone when we get together for dinner in two days and not a moment sooner." Anne said mock seriously. "Besides, i have to admit that it is fun seeing you gals squirm and practically beg to get me to tell you what's happening."

"Bitch." mumbled May under her breath, Anne just laughed. They heard their number being called from inside and went to grab their dinner and hopped back in the car to and began the final leg to May's place when Anne was ready to crash for the night and sleep until next week.

* * *

Scott Hillstrand was trying to calm Sawyer down. The little boy was upset that his daddy was leaving again and wasn't taking him especially since Scott wasn't going fishing. In Sawyer's mind it was summer and his pop-pop's boat where his daddy worked had a big hole in it and wasn't in the water which meant that he could spend all his time with his daddy. He missed his daddy when he was gone fishing and he was really upset that his daddy was gone for such a long time in the winter this year.

"Buddy, daddy's gotta go. You don't want pop-pop to get in trouble do you?" his dad rubbed his back as Sawyer hugged his daddy hard.

"Why pop-pop get in trouble?" he asked his daddy, looking up with tears running down his face, sniffling.

"Because pop-pop always gets into trouble and someone needs to be there to make sure he doesn't." said his daddy. Sawyer wiped his nosed on the sleeve of his shirt.

"But Uncle Andy is gunna be there too. He can look after pop-pop while you stay here." Sawyer knew that Uncle Andy would always look after pop-pop. It's what Uncle Andy promised him he would do.

"Yes, Uncle Andy will be there, but this time it's not going to be just pop-pop, uncle Andy and Sig at the show. Uncle Mikey and a lot of the other guys from the show are going to be there as well and when pop-pop and Uncle Andy get together with them they all tend to get into some sort of trouble." Scott said to his son, knowing that he was still too young to understand what his Pop-pop and uncle got up too, hell even what his daddy would get up to in his spare time. "So daddy has to go and make sure that someone is there to keep Pop-pop and Uncle Andy from getting into trouble."

Sawyer frowned, but nodded. He really didn't want his daddy to go, he didn't like staying with Nannan Joan all the time. While he loved his Nannan he loved his daddy even more.  
"Tell you what buddy, when I come home in a couple of days I'll bring you the best present I can find. Okay?" Sawyer looked up at his dad, eyes wide and a big grin spread across his face, all traces of tears that had been there before had vanished and he started bouncing with excitement.

"Can I get a pirate ship just like Pop-pop has? Not a little toy one like Sig's boat which was in the Cars movie but like a big one in the backyard with a mast and a crane and a BIG house like Pop-pop's? Please, please pleeeeeease daddy?" Sawyer begged his dad, giving him the five year olds equivalent to puppy dog eyes. His dad laughed and ruffled his hair.

"I'll see what I can do little man but you have to promise to be good for Nannan while I'm gone. It will only be for a few days, I'll be back on Tuesday." his daddy said. Sawyer stopped bouncing and became a little sad again.

"Promise? You not going to leave me are you? Not like mummy." Sawyer felt himself get pulled into another hug from his dad.

"Daddy will never leave you. In fact when daddy goes away he might find you a new mummy, who knows. If daddy finds a new mummy for you, you might not have to stay at Nannan's all the time when dad goes out to work with Pop-pop and Uncle Andy."

"A new mummy?" the little boy asked, tilting his head and scrunching his brow deep in thought. "I don't know daddy, a new mummy? What if I don't like the new mummy? What if she was mean like James' new mummy?" he thought of his best friend in play school James and his step mum, who didn't like James, but doted on her daughter Anthea who was James half-sister.

"Hey little man, you won't get a new mummy straight away. It takes a long time for some one to find a new mummy or daddy who would be right for their children. I may not meet your new mum on this trip, maybe not the next ten trips away but I know I won't find her here buddy." His dad ruffled his hair again. "And Nannan can't look after you forever, so I need to find you a new mum to look after you when I go back out fishing with Pop-pop and Uncle Andy and Uncle Neal and Uncle Mikey and Uncle Eddy."  
Sawyer sighed and pulled away from his dad.

"Promise?" he asked his dad, crossing his arms across his tiny chest.

"Promise what buddy?" Sawyer rolled his eyes at his father. Daddy was so silly sometimes.

"Promise you will find me a mummy? One who isn't mean." his daddy nodded and Sawyer flung himself at his dad and gave him a big hug. "I'll miss you daddy."

"I'll miss you too little man." Scott hugged his son.

"And don't forget when you get back I want my pirate ship." Sawyer heard his daddy laugh and smiled into his dad's shirt. He was finally going to get his pirate ship like pop-pop's.

* * *

Two days after Anne and Ava arrived in Chicago, Ange was making here way out of the airport terminal and towards the taxi rank, hailing a cab and asking the driver to take her other hotel. Her and Di would be sharing a hotel room while they were here in Chicago. Everyone else was already here, having been the last one to arrive, although that wasn't her fault since her flight from Florida was due to leave at 10am but was delayed by several hours due to the miserable weather that they had which grounded several planes and cause many others that were in the air to be diverted. She was lucky that her plane was able to get out of the city during a break in the weather since the storm was due to continue for another twenty four hours or so yet.

It was nearing six in the evening and her original plan was to meet with Di at the airport and the two would travel to the hotel together. Ange grabbed her phone and opened up her messages, sending a text to Di that she was on her way to the hotel and to find somewhere that they could go for dinner that was kosher and sent another text to May saying that she was finally here and that she couldn't wait to meet up with all the girls for a shopping trip the next da and to show the Internationals the American way of doing things.

Ange finally arrived at her hotel, which wasn't far from May's place and found Di waiting for her at the reception door. She waved when she saw her dark hair friend and grabbed her belongings from out of the boot and made her way to her friend.

"Di, I am so sorry about the fuck up with the flights." she said, giving the older woman a hug and they made their way to the room.

"Not your fault Mother Nature started PMSing and room it out on your coastline." The two women laughed and Ange quickly got out her dress that she would be wearing for the function in two days. "Oh sweetie! That dress is gorgeous! Johnathan isn't gunna know what hit him." laughed Di, while admiring the floor length black and red evening dress.

"Who says I'm going for John, I might be going after his brother for all you know." Ange said continuing to empty her suitcase and placing her makeup and beauty bag in the bathroom.

"Mumma knows all Ange. John will take one look at Shock and Awe live in person and will just stare until someone slaps the stupid out of him. Besides you go for the bad boy type which is definitely John to a tee. Andy will not hold your attention for long."

"Even with the Anaconda he is packing?" laughed Ange as she finally sat down on her bed. Di shook her head.

"That anaconda definitely won't be enough for you. John's on the other hand..." Di trailed off.

"He's made such a drama about this whole meeting us at the show and I think he expects me to be just like Tori." Ange shook her head, thinking about her character in her story.

"Hunny, you ARE Tori." Di laughed. "You wrote her, she is a part of you somewhere. Sure you were Miss USA and the runner up for Miss Universe but was that really your choice? We both know you did it for your poor mother and when your one year was up you went and did your own thing...racing. Which is about as demanding mentally as what those men out there do. He has to respect that since you whip the arses of most of the male drivers in the circuit. Tori is the badass bitch inside of you who doesn't take shit from anyone." Di sat sown next to Ange on the bed. "Now I for one am starving since I had to wait on your arse to get here."

"Well since I am supposedly Tori somewhere inside I should say 'get your own fucking food' but I'm hungry as well. Did you find somewhere to eat?" Di nodded and got up off the bed, grabbed her hand bag and the hotel key.

"Yeah I did, now get your rear into gear, missy." Ange laughed, grabbed her purse and dolled Di out the door and to the restaurant.

The two women laughed and chatted about what to expect when they would finally meet all the girls in the morning for the first time.

* * *

Trixie, Ava and Maddi were all relaxing at Maddi's flat after having ordered pizza and just verging out after spending most of the day running around the city doing touristy things, mostly to show Ava around since she had never been to America before, where as Trixie had been a couple of times for photo shoots.

"So how are you finding America Ava?" asked Trixie, who was sitting on the couch.

"It surprisingly similar to London. Other than the whole driving on the wrong side of the road and all but I think the accents are funny." answered Ava from her seat at the dining table where Maddi was dying her hair, having done Trixie's the day before.

"Wait till you hear Sidra and Rose speak for the first time." said Maddi who was fiddling with the clips and dye. "They both have very distinctive American accents from the South."

"I nearly burst out laughing when I heard Rose for the first time. She is very southern. Isn't originally from down that way?" Maddi nodded.

"Kentucky, I believe. Sidra's from Mississippi and has an accent as well but not as pronounced as Rose's was the last I heard her speak with was a couple of years ago now." Maddi stepped back and looked at her handy work. "I think that should do it, Ava. I'll let you know when you can wash it out, I'll check it in twenty minutes or so. It's going to look so good when it is done." she squealed before starting to pack up and throw out her used gloves and started to clean her gear.

"It's looking better already Ava, the short hair cut suits you. Of course we'll reserve final judgement for when your hair is finished being dyed." said Trix.

"Do you think the others will like me?" asked Ava. Maddi looked up from her cleaning.  
"Where the hell is this coming from Ava? Of course the girls will like you!" said Maddi. "May wouldn't have invited you AND paid for your airfare if she didn't."

"Is this because of that douche canoe of an ex of yours? Hun, forget about him! He's an asshat of the nth degree and never deserved you anyway." said Bellatrix, rolling her eyes. "You are here in America, he is in England. You are going to meet 'the man of your dreams' as you so often tell us he is while your ex is sitting trapped in his flat with a knocked up princess who is going to ruin his life."

"Trix is right. We love you and the other girls will as well, if they don't already. You are here to have fun." said Maddi carefully giving Ava a hug making sure not to touch her dying hair.

"Not to mention the fact that you are also here to show a certain Cornelia Marie turned Bandit boy how the British people suck cock." said Trixie with a naughty grin on her face.

"Bellatrix!" cried out Maddi, pulling away from Ava quickly, her cheek brushing Ava's hair and leaving a line on dye across it.

"What? You know she is thinking it too, that filthy little nympho over there." laughed Trixie. Ava laughed as well.

"There will be no cock sucking from me. I am a lady you know." she mock sniffed and turned up her nose and crossing her arms. She gave them a sly look. "But there will be some pussy licking and him flicking my clit with that nose of his."

"Ava!" cried Maddi, covering her ears. "I soooo didn't want hat mental image." Ava and Bellatrix burst out laughing at Maddi. Maddi turned and continued to c,ran up her equipment.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" asked Trixie. Maddi looked up from her cleaning.

"We'll since we are all here now, since Ange was late, we are all going to meet up at a cafe near the mall for breakfast at nine and then we are hitting the mall. May and I were thinking that we all should veto each others clothing for the show. I know everyone has probably already bought something to wear but what fun would that be if we didn't get to yay or nay and make a day out of it. May also booked us a spa treatment to get our nails done at Sakura Spa so they have time to settle before the gala. Then maybe head out for dinner and catch a late night flick at the cinema."

"Oh that sounds like fun!" said Trix.

"Shopping! Yes! Oh I can't wait!" bounced Ava. Maddi laughed at their reactions.

"We figured it would be a great way to get to know everyone and I could get a feel for what you all wear and maybe get some ideas for your hair for the gala night." said Maddi putting her gear out to dry and heading over to sit on the armchair near Bellatrix.

"I can't wait to meet everyone. This is so exciting. It's one thing to know someone online but it's completely different to meet them in person." said Bellatrix.

"It is indeed. I never thought the day would come where all ten of us would be together and not to mention the fact we are all going to be meeting our favourite tv stars together! It's a once in a lifetime opportunity and I can't believe it's happening. Pinch me now." said Ava, Maddi and Trix gave each other a side look before reaching over and pinching Ava on her arms.

"OUCH! guys!"


End file.
